The Triplets
by Veencan
Summary: Max and Fang have triplets, Rain joins the flock. Craziness with erasers. There is another flock? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: New members

Hello, person who has actually decided to read my story….. This is my 1st one, so I might not update very well, but I want everyone to tell me how to improve…. I want to be a writer, so criticism is always allowed. Any way, enjoy the 1st chapter of the story!

**Max POV**

I stared at my stomach. I have no idea how I could've kept this secret for so long… Angel had kept it for me too. But I had to tell them eventually, no matter how hard it would be. The phone suddenly rang, so I got up and answered it.

"hello?"

"Max, honey! How are you feeling?"

" **Sigh*** What is it Jeb?"

"I have a surprise for you and the flock!"

"Great! Wait, its your death certificate right?"

"*Sigh* I'm coming over now."

" Don't hurry!"

" Bye Max."

Just as I hung up the phone, I heard a giant explosion from up stairs, and the fire alarms started going off.

" Gazzy, Iggy! You guys are so dead!" I yelled as I rushed up the stairs.

**Nudge POV**

"Fang? How do I look in this one?"

"Fine Nudge, can we please go now?"

"No! I still have 4 more outfits!"

I snapped as I whipped around and walked back into the changing room. I was sooooo glad that Fang took me shopping to the mall. I was the biggest one I have ever seen! I felt bad that I couldn't take Angel, but Dylan took her to the water park instead. I almost felt bad for Gazzy and Iggy, they were stuck home with Max. I waltzed out of the changing room with my next outfit on, a sparkly pink shirt and new jeans. Fang was still sitting on the couch with his famous expressionless face. I sighed.

" Do you really want to go _that_ bad? I questioned.

"Yes, I do." He grumbled.

"Fine, we can go as soon as I buy these two outfits."

We walked to the counter and I handed the cashier Max's credit card. He scanned it and put my outfits in a bag that said MACY'S in bold print on the side. Fang and I made our way to the house, but as we approached the door Dylan and Angel landed in front of us.

"Hi guys!" Dylan exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Hi Dylan! Did you have fun? What did the slides look like? Why are you still wearing your swim suits? Did it take lo-"

I was interrupted by Jeb's car pulling up. I wonder why he's here?

Then I heard a loud explosion from upstairs,and Max screaming:

" Gazzy, Iggy! You guys are so dead!"

Dylan, Angel, Fang and I all burst into the house and ran upstairs only to find a lot of smoke and hear Max screaming at Gazzy and Iggy.

**Max POV**

I ran up the stairs, to find Gazzy and Iggy opening up windows and trying to wash the smoke out of their room.

"GAZZY, IGGY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed.

" We accidentally blew up a chair…." Gazzy said sheepishly.

" HOW ON EARTH DO YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' BLOW UP A CHAIR?!"

Just then the rest of the flock ran into the room.

" Sorry Max…" Iggy muttered.

" SORRY DOES NOT FIX EVERYTHING! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS BLEW UP YOUR ROOM! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FOUND BY THE SCHOOL? ARE YOU?"

"No.." Gazzy whispered.

"*Sigh* Can you please just clear out all of this smoke?" I said, calming down, and stomping out of the room with Angel trailing behind me.

"Max? Can we go for a fly and talk?" Angel asked.

" Sure sweetheart" I said. We walked out to the balcony and jumped off, snapping out our wings at the last moment. That's right, WINGS. We are 2% bird and 98% human.

"Max?" Angel asked once we were far enough from the house.

"Yes Honey?"

" You have to tell them."

" I know, but I don't know how they will react… I am ONLY 16."

_Why am I discussing this with an eight year-old?_

" Because you need to tell them."

_Great! Why can't I block the mind reader out? Is that not a power?_

"MAX! We are getting off topic!" she exclaimed.

"Fine! I will tell them when I get home!"

" That's what you said last time!"

"Yeah, well, I, uh… So What? I **will** tell them this time!"

"Fine, well lets head back."

" Oh yeah! Jeb said he was coming over with a surprise! We need to hurry!"

**Fang POV**

I watched Max and Angel leave, their wings flapping gracefully, and Max's beautiful hair flying, when the door bell rang. I walked down stairs, and opened the door. I saw Jeb and some girl standing there. I called the rest of the flock down and we all sat on the couches and listened to what Jeb had to say.

"Hi everyone! Wait, where's Max?" he asked.

" She went out flying, with Angel." I replied.

" Well she should be here… lets wait."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Max was back and sitting next to me glaring at Jeb, who ignored her.

" Nice to have you back Max and Angel, did you have a good flight?"

"Yes, now why are you here and who is she?"

"This experiment number 8973214, otherwise known as Rain. She is 8 years old and I wanted her to be in your flock."

" Does she have any powers?" Gazzy asked, oddly he had been staring at her since he saw her. Angel had started staring at her when Jeb said she was 8.

"Yes, force fields, invisibility, her hair and wing color change with her moods, and incredible fighting skills." Jeb responded.

I had noticed her hair had changed to red from green when she entered and saw Gazzy. Hmmmm….. Interesting.

"Max I will need to use Dylan for a few weeks, Is that okay with you Dylan?"

"Sure"

"Well, she can stay, he can go. I can get to know her myself, thank you very much. So bye Jeb!" Max said shoving him and Dylan through the door and closing it.

She then turned to me, and said

"Fang, can I talk to you, PRIVATELY?"

"Sure"

" Hey Rain, get to know the others 1st, I wanna talk to Fang." She said,then took my hand and led me to her room.

"Fang, If I tell you this, will you promise not to freak out?"

"That depends…"

She gave me a Look and said:

"Well do you?"

"Sure. Whats up?"

She stared at the ground and mumbled something.

"What?"

" I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Oh my god! I never thought that she would bring up something like this! I could feel my jaw dropping open and staring at her.

"You heard me."

"Oh my (insert bad words here) god! Why didn't you tell me? How long has it been?"

"I was scared OKAY? I didn't know how you would react! It has been 5 months…. Sorry Fang."

" I knew you were getting fat! This is great! I always wanted to have a kid! Wait, does the flock know?"

"Only Angel."

"Come on! We have to tell them! They will be so happy!"

**Max POV**

My stomach clenched when Fang said to tell the flock. I wanted to, but I was scared. I know, the Great and Almighty Maximum ride was scared! Shut up!I was silent for a bit then I walked up to Fang and sat next to him and snuggled against him. He put his arm around me and gently kissed me.I kissed back and it started getting passionate, we were making out when Angel came to check on us.

"I'm gonna guess she told you." She stated.

Fang dropped out and said

"Yes, she did"

" Don't you think she should tell the flock?"

"Tell us what?" Iggy said walking in with Gazzy, Nudge, and Rain following him.

_Oh crap._

"Lets go into the living room and talk." I said, getting up and walking in there.

When everyone was seated I stood up and faced the couch.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" everyone but Fang exclaimed, levels of enthusiasm varying.

"OMG! We will have little Maxs and Fangs running around soon! When i-" Nudge asked, being interrupted by Iggy.

"What the (Bad word here) do you mean pregnant? Your 16! I thought you never wanted to breed like Jeb wants you to!"

"Who else knows?What about and Ella? What will they think? What will Jeb think?" Gazzy asked.

"I love babies! Are they Twins or Triplets or is it just one?" Angel questioned.

"I think its nice. We are mutant bird kids. But who is the father?" Asked Rain, looking just as innocent as Angel.

"I am." Fang said.

"ooooooohhhhh!" Gazzy teased

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, finally losing my temper.

"Nudge, it is due in 4 months, Iggy, Shut the hell up,Gazzy you are the only ones who know,Angel,I have no clue,Rain Fang is the father, Now who wants to go to Jeb's with me to find out if how many babies I have growing inside me?"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

**"**Your pregnant! Max this is great! I am so proud! Good job Fang!" Jeb exclaimed as soon as we arrived. I gave him my dirtiest look. He STILL seemed unfazed.

"I wanna know how many babies are growing inside me. Can you help?"

"Yes! Come into my car! We will go now!"

I rolled my eyes and jestured for the flock to follow me.

Jeb took me to a hospital and put me in a had me put this weird sheet over me. Fang was the only one who could stay. The rest of the flock sat outside. Fang was holding my hand, as the blue line shifted across my stomach and I shifted my feet slightly.

"Okay I got the scans" Jeb said."Would you like to know the genders?"

"Tell me everything." I responded, getting up.

" Okay, You have Triplets, two boys and one girl."

"What? TRIPLETS? 3 Babies?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No…"

"Max I am so proud! I have 3 kids!"

I shot him a glare, and he just gave me a rare Fang-smile. I gave in and smiled back. I walked out, and the flock stood up, staring at us expectantly.

" They are triplets, two boys and a girl."

"No wonder she's fat" Iggy muttered.

Gazzy, Nudge, Rain, and Angel laughed. I gave them the Look and they shut up immediately. I glanced at Fang, who was expressionless as usual.

We flew home. I enjoyed the wind rushing through my hair, enjoying every moment. As soon as I got home, I noticed that Gazzy and Angel were chatting with Rain in the back, Gazzy was staring at her with love in his eyes and Angel was treating her like a best friend. _Gazzy's got a girlfriend!_ I smiled at that thought.

The next morning I woke up and went to Rain's bed, which was in my room.I shook her and said "wake up!"

She grumbled

"Good morning Max…" then got up and stretched.I then walked into Fang and Dylan's room and yelled:

"WAKE UP!"

And shook the covers off of Fang.

"Maaaax! Let me sleeeep!" Fang whined.

"Rise and Shine!" I called, walking to Nudge and Angel's room. I turned on the lights and called

"Wake up!"

I moved to Iggy and Gazzy's room and did the same thing.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I am laying on the couch fighting off my cravings for chocolate when the phone rings. Just as I reach it the balcony glass breaks, revealing a giant group of Erasers, leaded by Ari, my brother.

"Hi Maxy!" he snarled then told his group to attack.

I was outnumbered, by a few tens, but I managed.I punched one Eraser, kicked another, dodged 4 punches. I beat about 15 when one got me, punching me in my stomach, which was already swollen. I screamed then the flock rushed down stairs. Fang raced toward me, but I was rolling around in pain while erasers punched and scratched me. I saw Fang look at me then at the surrounding erasers, with fire in his eyes. I was getting up to defend myself, when I stumbled, fell and blacked out.

_Where am I?_

I looked around at my surroundings. I was laying in a tree.

"Fang? Iggy? Angel?" I called out weakly. I looked down at myself and saw two bandages on my arm and ankle.

"Max! Thank god your safe! I was so worried! We took you to get a scan and the babies are ok. How are you? Do you feel sick? Can I-" Nudge said, interrupted by Fang.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Where are we?

"Malaysia, in a town called Miri."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Getting melons to eat."

"I'm getting up."

I tried to sit up but stumbled into Fang, my giant stomach breaking off my balance. Fang smirked at me, and I just shot him a glare.

"How long was I out?"

"…"

" .Was. .Fang.?"

"1month"

"WHAT?!"

"1month"

"Oh my god, I'm expecting in 2 months! This is insane! Look at what you did to me Fang!"

Fang just smirked, then leaned down and kissed me.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Nudge said.

I blushed and looked embarrassed. Nudge laughed, and walked off.

Fang resumed kissing me.

That night we all slept in the tree, I slept next to Fang laying next to me. I woke up 4 hours later, craving chocolate. I jumped off the tree and flew around for a bit, until I felt kicking in my stomach.

_Oh my (bad word here) god, what is happening? Why Max? Why?_

I panicked and fell a few hundred feet until I caught myself, and landed. Then my everything started aching and curled my self into a ball and moaned, hating the pain. I clutched my stomach and let out another moan.

_Am I going into labor? In the middle of the night?_

**_No, Max. You are experiencing stretch pains._**

_Why hello, Voice. Such perfect timing._

**_Max, listen. You need to get back to the flock NOW._**

_Why?_

**_Because there are too many animals around here._**

_Fine._

I got up and flew back to the tree, all the aches gone. When I landed, I was greeted by a screaming Fang.

"MAX! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! I THOUGHT THE ERASERS TOOK YOU!"

"Chill, Fang. I'm fine."

"MAX!" Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Rain shouted running up and hugging me.

"Max, something is kicking in your tummy." Rain said, hair and wings turning blue. Fang walked up and smiled when he felt one of my babies kicking.

"Wow" he said eyes widening and he was smiling.

Iggy walked up and said:

"Am I missing something?" I blushed and Rain's hair turned red.

**_Max, Do you know when stretching pains occur?_**

_No Voice. And I don't care._

**_Max, they occur when you are 1 to 2 weeks from giving birth._**

_Oh really?_

_Voice?_

"Max?" Fang asked.

"The Voice."

"Oh"

"Max? Are you really going to give birth in 1 or 2 weeks?" Asked Angel.

"ANGEL!" I yelled!

"Is that true max?" Fang asked.

"Yes…. The voice told me."

"Wow…" Iggy said.

"Ugh! Angel really?" I said. Everyone, including me laughed.

**10 DAYS LATER**

My stomach hurt so much, it was cramping, really bad. I moaned and fell out of the caught me and said:

"Max? Max?! MAX?! What is happening? Angel?"

"…"

"ANGEL!"

"She's giving birth"

"What?!"

I moaned again.

"Everyone on the ground! Now!" Fang shouted

"Fang…..It hurts….so much…"

"Max…."

" Iggy, Gazzy back to the tree house. Rain, Angel, and Nudge, help me."

"But –" Fang silenced Iggy with a look. He and Gazzy took off.

It hurt so much, I couldn't bear it any more. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't.

"Angel, go somewhere and get a pair of scissors and a few blankets, and hurry."

"Fang?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"I may …..not….not make…..it, it …..hurts…So much….I…Love…you…"

"NO! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU'LL BE FINE!"

I smiled and touched his face.

**12 HOURS LATER**

I held my 2 little boys, who now are wrapped in blankets. Fang was holding my little girl. We haven't named them yet. I flew, tears coming out of my eyes with my boys in my arms, Fang was crying to. When we landed in the tree house Iggy and Gazzy stood up.

"We haven't named them yet, any ideas?"

"Storm" said Iggy.

"Gasman Junior" Guess who? Gazzy.

" Night" said Rain.

"Venice" said Angel.

"Martin!" Nudge squealed.

"Fire" Fang suggested.

" How about this one is Storm, this one is Night, and the other one is Fire?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Nudge

"Fine…" Gasman mumbled.

"Ok, I guess…" sad Iggy.

"Yes" said Rain.

"Sure" Was all fang said. I should probably describe my kids now. Fire is the oldest, with orange eyes, bright red hair, and yellow wings. Storm is in the middle, he is the exact replica of me, blond and brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and brown wings with white feathers. Night is the youngest, the only girl, and the only one who hasn't cried yet. She is the exact replica of Fang. Black hair, black wings, black eyes, pale skin.

"Their beautiful! OMG! Can I play with them? Who will teach them how to fly? Can I? When will you tell Jeb and D. and Ella?"

Nudge was panting after she said all that. I looked around and realized that everyone was crying, even Fang.

"Come on guys, its o-"

"Sorry to spoil the party Maxy, but I have to take you and the babies to Jeb now."

_Ari._


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Party!

CHAPTER 2

**Max POV**

I growled and set my babies on a branch behind me. I signaled for Iggy and Fang the jump behind me and grab a baby, I would grab the last one. 3,2,1…. Fang and Iggy grabbed Night and Storm, I took Fire, and we all jumped off the tree and flew into the sky, away from the erasers. Fire started crying, and I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. I cried again, thinking: _Why did I have these kids with Erasers on this planet?_

2 YEARS LATER **(yeah I skipped 2 years, wacha gonna do about it?)**

"MOOMM!"

_What is it now?_

"What is it this time Fire?"

"Night turned invisible during hide and seek again!"

"NO I DIDN'T! You are such a tattle tale Fire!" Night yelled back.

"GUYS! Stop fighting! Now where is Storm?" I asked.

They both shrugged.

"FAANNGG! Is Storm with you?"

"NOO! Why would he be with me?"

" He's missing!" I called back up.

"I'm right here, I was just playing with Gazzy and Iggy."

"What were you doing with Gazzy and Iggy, Storm?"

"We were crea-"

"NOTHING, we were just playing tag in our room" Iggy filled in while Gazzy covered Storm's mouth.

"_You guys are so innocent, you definitely weren't making bombs._" Night said, sarcasm dripping.

"Guys?" I asked," Were you really playing tag?"

"No" They all said.

"*Sigh* I really need _another _pyro in this flock."

"What? He has a real talent! He can create bombs easily, and he is **two**!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Fang! Get down here!"

"What is it Max?" he asked once he came walked up and put his hands on my waist.

"How do you feel abut Storm being a pyro?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Sure.. If he has the talent for it."

"uuugghhh!"

Gazzy and Iggy high-fived and Storm jumped in the air.

"I haven't said yes yet."

Their smiles automatically vanished.

"Fine…But on one condition: no blowing up explosives in the house, You hear me?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"*sigh* I am really going to regret this."

Then Fang gave me a peck on the lips and went back upstairs.

"Mom?"

"What is it Fire?"

"Can we learn how to fly today?"

"No"

"Why?" Fire and Night both said.

"You need to be 3."

They both sighed and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, besides, you are turning 3 in 2 days….Its not that bad."

They pouted and ran into the other room.

**1 DAY LATER**

_I have to find presents for everyone….what will I get?_

I went to the mall, my Flock trailing behind me. Fire, Storm and Night were walking by my side. We reached the entrance, and I turned around.

"I will take the kids, the rest od you split up and get whatever you need, you all have money, so go ahead." We dispearsed, and I took the kids to Macy's to buy everyone's stuff.

_Perfect!_

**Fang POV**

I headed right to the toy store, then to the videogame store, then finally, to the jewelry store.

_I sure hope they like my gifts._

**Iggy POV**

I headed into the tattoo parlor, then to American Eagle.

_What if they hate them?_

**Nudge POV**

_Yay! Angel and I are going to go to the hair saloon! Oooohhhh! That's perfect!_

_But will they like it?_

**Rain POV**

I headed to the gardens behind the Mall, and found exanctly what I needed. I then headed to the electronics store.

_I KNOW they will like this!_

**Angel POV**

I followed Nudge into the hair saloon, her thoughts were on fire, as usual._This is the perfect gift! Sorry Fang!_

**Gasman POV**

I headed to the prank store. _We need to have fun at this party, so this is perfect! Sorry Max! (geez, I say that a lot.)._

**Fire, Night, and Storm**

_'__Hey what are you guys gonna do?' Fire thought._

_'__I wrote poems for everyone.' Thought Night_

_'__I made everyone bombs.' Thought Storm_

_'__Storm!' Fire and Night thought to him._

_'__What?' Storm thought back._

**1 DAY LATER**

**Max POV**

We all decided to have a birthday party for everyone, because nobody really had a real birthday exept for the triplets.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday too you, Happy birthday to you, everyone, Happy birthday to you!" we all sang in sync.

Then we all blew out the candles on our cupcakes.

"Can I give my Presents first? Please?" asked Nudge.

"Sure" I responded. We all got sets of hair dye, in all different colors.

" I wanna go next!" Gazzy said

"Ok" We all got a pack of water balloons.

"We can have a water balloon fight later!" He exclaimed.

"Us next!" The triplets said in gave everyone a beautifully drawn picture, and Night gave everyone a poem. Storm gave everyone bombs.

"STORM!" I yelled. He just smirked.

"Me next!" Then Angel handed out passes for free haircuts.

"May I go next?" Somehow rain was still polite. She passed out flower crowns and I-Phones.

"I'll go next "I said and handed Fang his black hoodie, Angel her white hoodie, Gazzy his grey hoodie, Iggy his red hoodie, Rain her blue hoodie, Nudge her pink hoodie, Fire his orange hoodie, Night her black hoodie with stars, and storm his grey hoodie with lightning bolts. My kids came up to me and hugged me.

"I guess I'm last" Then Fang handed all the girls neck lace with exact replicas of their wings in charm versions. He gave Iggy a stink bomb set, Gazzy a video game, and Fire and Storm toy cars. The triplets hugged Fang and said 'I Love You Daddy'. I smiled, feeling my eyes water.

"Max, can we learn to fly now?"The tripets asked after the water balloon fight." You Promised!" Night added.

"Fine. Fang! Get in here!"

"What is it now?"

"Help me teach YOUR kids how to fly!"

"Ok."

20 MINUTES AND A LOT OF COMPLAINING LATER

We are on the top of the house. I jump off and stretch my wings, letting the air blow through them.

" Okay. Fang toss me Storm." He threw me Storm, and I caught him.

" Okay, Storm look at my wings. I am going to drop you and you need to flap yours like I am flapping mine. Got it?" He nodded.

"3,1" I dropped him, he fell but then finally got a grip and flapped back up to me.

"I'm flying! Mom look! I'm flying!"

"Okay, play around and get some practice. Fang toss me Night!"

"eeek!" Night squealed, but before I caught her she flapped and flew on her own.

" Well done, Night. You can uncover your eyes now."

"Oh my god! Dad! I'm doing it! Look!"

"Well done Night!" Fang called.

"Toss me Fire!" I called. He threw Fire over and I caught him.

"Drop me."

"Ok" I dropped him and he immediately started flapping and he soared over my head.

"Fang! Come here!" He flew over and we took the kids flying.

We all landed at the house an hour later and called the flock for a meeting. I watched Fang sit down last. _He is so cute, his lips are so-Wait! What am I thinking?_ Angel giggled. I glared at her and she stopped.

"I have been thinking. We need to move. We have gone for far too long without anything trying to kill us. The triplets know how to fly, so we can go. We also need to teach them how to fight. We can go to Jeb for that. What do you think?"

"I agree" Fang said. My right-hand man.

"Yes" Nudge said a sad look on her face. Every one else agreed and we went and packed our stuff.

"We will leave tomorrow at dawn. So go to bed early!"

**Eraser POV**

What the boss said was simple. Get in the house. Get the kids. Leave the note. Get out. And don't wake anyone up. I was the leader of the small group of us. We were in human form. We walked to the kids' room. All were asleep. We picked one up each and shoved them into a sound proof bag. They were bumping around in there but I couldn't hear them. My team snuck out of the room and I dropped the note on the red head kids bed. I then walked out of the room, and out of the house and my team and I left. Master will be proud of me.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Rain POV**

"Rain? Will you go wake up the triplets?"

"Sure Max!"

I walked down the stairs and into their room._ That's strange, they aren't here. Oh no. No. It can't be. No!_

"MAX! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I felt tears dripping down my face.

" What is it Rain?! What's wrong?! Where are the kids?!" she shouted running in.

I pointed to the black envelope in Fire's bed. Max walked to it and read it outloud:

" Hey Maxy! I have your kids here at the School. We are having an amazing time learning about them and testing on them!

Good Luck

Ari"

She crumpled the note and I saw pure rage burning in those eyes. Along with sank to the floor, and sobbed. I knew everyone was waiting in the living room, ready to leave.

**Fang POV**

I carried my back pack with all of my valuebols into the living room, where everyone was waiting, except Max,Rain, and the Triplets. Suddenly Rain came charging out of the triplets' room and her hair and wings were black. She was crying with tears coming out of her face when she latched onto Gazzy hugging him tightly and crying onto his chest.

"Rain, what's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"Guys….Go…To….Max, she's in the triplets room" She said and I ran into the room only to find the 3 beds empty, Max crying on the floor, and a black note that had been crumpled and thrown across the room. I ran to Max with everyone coming behind me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE MY KIDS?! I screamed.

"…."

"MAX?!"

" A-a-a-ari took them last night. H-h-h-e-ee- took them to The School!"

"no…" I whispered.

"NO!" I screamed completely losing it and I turned around and punched the wall, leaving a Fang sized fist print. Everyone else cowered away from me._ NO!NO!NO!NO! MY KIDS!….NO!…No!…no…_

"Come on Max." I said lifting her to her feet. Then I saw her eyes. They had fire from the depths of hell burning through them.

"Everyone get your packs, we are going to go kick some Eraser ass!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. We got up and found himself.

"Hi Dylan"

"What happened?"

"Well, you left for three years, never saw Max and I's Triplets who just got kidnapped."

"WHAT? The Triplets were taken?"

"Your not at all worried about the fact that she was pregnant in the first place?"

"I always knew."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I just knew."

"Anyway… Lets get the triplets. It will be about a 3 hour flight, we aren't far."

We all took off and traveled with new energy.

Ari, watch your back, you have 8 angry bird kids after your hide.

**Fire POV**

_'__We are being kidnapped' Storm thought to Fire and Night_

_'__**No, don't tell me, were being kidnapped we have wings and are mutant bird kids? I NEVER knew!**__' Night thought back, sarcasm pouring._

_'__Guys! Stop fighting and help me find a way to escape' I thought._

_'__Face it Fire, we're screwed.' Storm growled._

_'__Way to be positive storm!' Night yelled._

_'__You be positive, I'll be realistic' Storm snapped back._

_'__Stop quoting movies!' Night whined._

_'__You st-'I interrupted him by saying:_

_'__Guys! Are we being put in a cage? The top if the bag is open.'_

_I stated._

_'__oh my god' we all thought when we looked around our cage. We saw ugly creatures who were throwing up and had giant lumps on their skin with blood and yellow stuff oozing out. It smelled like acid and medicine._

_'__I'm scared' Night said, and I noticed she was shivering. I pulled her close and comforted her._

_'__It's okay Night' I thought to her._

_'__Mom. I want Mom.' She thought to us._

_'__I know, we all do.'_

_Just then a man in a white coat walked up and took our cage to another room._

_'__Where are we?' Storm thought._

_'__I have no clue' I responded._

_'__Where are Mommy and Daddy?' Night wined._

"Mark! I have the expiriments!"

"Good, put the anklets on them and get them ready for the maze."

_'__What 'Maze'? Night asked._

_'__I don't know.'I thought back. But then the man in the white lab coat put metal bands around our wrists, and shoved us into a grey place with black walls. We just stood there, when suddenly we got shocked! 'Ow!' We all thought._

_'__We need to find a way out of this maze by running ,I think.' I thought._

_'__Lets go then! My feet are burning!' Storm thought._

_We ran until we found an exit._

_After doing that 7 times we were so exhausted that we passed out._

_When I woke up I was back in my cage with Storm and Night. They were still passed out, but I was awake enough to notice the severe burns on our feet, and the popping blisters. Night woke up and started crying about how her feet hurt. I noticed that we all also still had the metal shock bands around our wrists._

_'__Fire?'_

_'__Yes Night?'_

_'__Is Mom gonna come?'_

_'__Yes. She is probably on her way right now.'_

_Storm woke up at that moment._

_'__Hi Storm' Night and I said._

_'__Hi. Are you guys Ok?'_

_'__Yes.'_

_Just then the man named 'Mark' walked up to our cage, and opened the door. He forced my hand out and stuck a long needle with blue liquid into it. I felt a tingleing sensation, then I felt like I was gonna throw up. He gave Night an orange liquid shot, and Storm a green needle shot._

_'__Guys, I don't feel so good..' I thought, then I threw up all over the floor next too out cage. Then Night gave out an ear splitting wail as her skin started covering with blisters, which popped and had the same yellow stuff and blood coming out of them._

_'__HELP ME FIRE! IT HURTS!' She screamed into my mind. Then she fainted. I still felt sick, so I threw up again, out side of our cage. I looked over at Storm, he was passed out, but his skin was turning blue, and glowing. My Stomach felt like it was being beaten with a baseball bat, then everything went black._

_Please Like and Favorite! I will publish new chapters! _


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Flock

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

We arrived at the School. I was so furious, that I wanted to kill something. They stole my _children_ to _experiment_ on. Like I said, I could kill something. We flew around to the windows, which all had metal bars on them, trying to find my babies. Then I saw a scientist leaning over a cage, and I stopped. When he left I saw them in that cage. They had major burns on their feet, and Fire was throwing up blood. Then suddenly Night screamed and I saw her body break out in welts that were oozing puss and blood. Storm fainted and glowed blue.

_MY BABIES! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABIES! I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!_

I got so mad that I broke the metal bars and the glass and I went into the flock just stared at me like I was a freak.

"Get the kids, I will get the scientist."

I walked through hallway, after hallway, after hallway.

When I found him, I picked him up by the neck and growled:

"How dare you touch my children!"

I threw him against a wall, then I strangled him. He looked like he was gonna pass-out, so I dropped him.

"Maybe you have learned your lesson, next time you mess with Maximum Ride." I spit on him then flew to and out of the broken window. But you and I know that I never get by that easily. So that was when all hell broke loose. My flock were waiting for me in the sky, in a hawk formation. I flew up but when I was almost there, I realized that this was too easy. So I looked down only to find a giant crowd of erasers, who were opening their _wings._ Yeah, you heard me. _Wings. _They had wings. I just stared in shock. _We have to get out of here, NOW._

"Rain, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan take the kids to Dr. Martinez's house. Gazzy, throw as many bombs as you can, Angel help Gazzy."

"But where are you going?" Angel asked.

"To find my brother." I found him indeed. But I snuck up on him and dropped down on his back, so he fell on his face. He got up.

"Maxy! My favorite sister! How _nice _of you to join the party!"

"Ari, you do realize that you just hurt your niece and nephews, right?"

"I hurt you all the time, so I don't care." That's when I used my super speed to kick him square in the jaw, he tried to knock my feet out from under me, but I jumped just in time. I punched, dodged and blocked, fury guiding me. I felt the anger of my little kids crying and getting experimented on, At that moment I realized what I was doing. I was about to snap Ari's neck. I gasped. I dropped him, and flew off.

_What was I doing?_

**_Defending your young._**

_Voice! Long time no hear! What are you gonna bother me about this time?_

**_Can't I just think to you in a conversation?_**

_No._

**_Fine, I just wanted to warn you to tread carefully._**

_Why?_

**_Darkness in coming. You can't protect everyone._**

_What do you mean? What darkness?_

_Voice?_

_Same old Voice._

**Fang POV**

_Max looks so hot when she is mad. Man, I am going crazy over that girl…_

"Rain, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan take the kids to Dr. Martinez's house."

I nodded and gestured for Rain, Dylan, Nudge and Iggy to follow me._Great!We get Mr. Perfect!_ Dylan was holding Night, I was holding Storm, and Iggy was holding Fire. It took about an hour until we reached Dr. Martinez's house. She came out smiling, but when she saw the tears coming out of Nudge and Rain's eyes she frowned.

"Dr. Martinez we need urgent medical care for these toddlers!" I said.

"Oh dear! Fang bring them in and take them to the couch, I will examine them." We did what she said, and she got a 1st aid kit. She muttered something and gave Storm a shot, put cream on Night, and gave Fire a shot as well.

"Fang? Help me carry them into a bedroom, they need to rest. The boys will be fine, but I'm not sure about the girl. She has lost a lot of blood." I carried Night and Fire into the other room, and Dr. Martinez carried Storm. _Night, please don't die on me._ I know it will break Max's heart if Night died._ Sh!t, it will break my heart too!_ We walked back to where everyone else was waiting, and Dr. Martinez asked:

"Fang? Who are those kids? I notice that 2 of them look exceptionally like you and Max." Dylan, Rain, Nudge, and Iggy fidgeted.

"…"

"Fang?"

"Night was the girl, Storm was the one who looked like Max, and Fire is the one with red hair."

" I am going to guess that they are triplets, and they are your and Max's kids? Even after I said 'No' to you guys and Jeb?"

"We-" I was interrupted by Max ,Gazzy and Angel bursting through the door.

"Fang! Move, your turning invisible!" Max warned. Then she noticed the tension in the air,blushed, and the flock slowly backed out of the room.

"Care to explain the kids, Max?"

"…" Me and Max both stared at our feet.

"Well?" Then I looked at her straight in the eye.

"They are our kids."

"Did I not tell Jeb to back off? Why would you do this? Max you were 16!I was 26 when I had Ella!"

"Mom! I am 18 now! I am technically an adult! I don't even know when my expiration date is! It could show up tomorrow!" Max shot back. Dr. Martinez just walked into another room shaking her head.

"Fang! She's mad at me!" Max said choking on her own tears. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back, crying into my chest.

"Max…I'm sorry." She nodded still having her face pressed into my chest. _She looks so cute… God I love her so much._

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang."

**Max POV**

Fang walked me into my room and we layed there, kissing each other._ This feels good. _My thoughts were clouded over. I passionately went deeper. We were making out at this point.

_I could do this forever!_ When we finally stopped, breathless, he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. I looked into his deep black eyes,_ I could just get lost in those eyes…._

I fell asleep cuddled into Fang's chest.

I woke up the next morning, uncurled my self from Fang, and walked into the triplets' room. They were all sleeping peacefully, Night's welts had disappeared, Storm was no longer glowing, and Fire didn't look that green any more. I felt myself smile. I walked into the living room only to find Ella and Dylan Making out on the couch. I slowly back out of the room and into Rain's room, to find her making out with Gasman. _Wow. So many couples._ I walked to Angel's room, afraid of what I might see in here. Sigh. She is peacefully sleeping. I walk back into my room and shake Fang awake.

"Fang! You'll want to see this. I guided him into Rain's room and he stood there staring at Gazzy and Rain making out.

"oh my god." I guided him into the living room to witness Dylan and Ella making out. His jaw dropped and I called out:

"Dylan! Where did Ella's face go?" Dylan got off of Ella and turned red. Ella blushed and sat up. Fang turned and walked into Rain's room and called 'rise and shine' I walked in in time enough to see Rain's hair turn red, and Gazzy blush. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"ummm.. Hi?" Gazzy murmured, staring at his feet.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**( Author's Note: Here are everyone's ages:**

**Fang, Max, Iggy, Dylan= 18**

**Angel and Rain:11**

**Gazzy=13**

**Nudge:15**

**The triplets= 3 PS. These ages do not have anything to do with the actual book series! PPS. The charactors in the following chapters will seem alot like charactors from another fanfic…..It is not intentional.)**

**Devil POV**

"Yo Ash, how is your wing?" Pink called to Ash.

"Fine!" Ash responded.

"Guys! We have company!" I called as we flew. We automatically gained a defensive stance. There was a group of about 10. When I looked closer they appeared to be just like us. Exept, they were only human and bird. We are Human +Bird+ other animal=us.

Pink hovered in front of us while these new comers flew up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snarled, her blond hair shining in the sunlight. She gestured for us to get in attack positions, so we did. Basically we hover in a triangle, covering all of Ember's sides, besides the bottom. Ember is the youngest, at 3, and my sister.

"We are mutant bird kids and are on our way to Texas. Who are you? No, No, no, Let me guess! You are mutant bird kids who have been out numbered?" The girl with brown and white wings growled. Then I noticed her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with big Blue eyes and blond curls. She also had White wings which made her look like an angel. I felt my jaw drop. _Who is that? Why is she so amazingly beautiful? What is her name?_ She was staring back at me, wide eyed. I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't get in. _That's strange…._

"Your flying to Texas? We're flying there to! Why are you going?

Where d-" I interrupted Ash by sticking my hand over his mouth.

"Maybe we could travel together?" I suggested, still staring at the blondie. She was blushing. At that moment I noticed Pink and the brown feathered woman practically killing each other with glares.

"Max? Can we travel with them? Please?" The beautiful white feathered one asked, making puppy dog eyes. I was drooling when Ash thought 'Shut your mouth you idiot!' to me. I shut my mouth, and felt my face heat up.

"Fine." The brown feathered one said, sighing.

"Pink? Can we get some thing to eat? I'm hungry." I asked.

" Don't you remember what happened the last time we stole food!?" She growled, shooting me one of her glares that could make hello kitty say goodbye. I looked down and sighed.

"We have a credit card!" The angel called. I looked up, hope in my eyes.

Don't forget to Favorite and comment on what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5: Gape-tastic

**Chapter 5**

(Yay! More authors notes!

More info:

**Pink**: the leader, is part cheetah, so has a cheetah's tail, and spotted wings=18 years=super speed=exceptional fighter=pink skin(literally)

**Ash**=motor mouth=part panther= black wings,tail and brown skin=16=Very intelegent=can summon ice=exceptional fighter.

**Devil**=12=part fox=Ember's older brother=pyro= orange hair,yellow eyes, fire colored wings=can summon fire=mind reader=exceptional fighter.

**Ember**=3 years=part fox= looks exactly the same as Devil,with long hair=can summon fire=immortal. Don't you just love back stories!)

**Angel POV**

_Is this how Max and Fang feel about each other?_ I thought, gazing at the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had orange hair, a bushy red tail with a white tip, and red, orange and white wings. I could feel my eyes widen. His deep yellow eyes were impossible to miss, I think I got lost in them. Then I saw how skinny he was I almost gasped. I decided I would get him and his flock nice and fed. So when he said he was hungry, I said

"We have a credit card!" Max turned and glared at me, when she saw my puppy dog eyes, she agreed.

"Lets go to that Burger King!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Fang asked. All but the pink skinned one agreed. We all landed and I made a beeline for the hot one. I came up next to him and said:

"Hi! I'm Angel, what is your name?"

"Devil. Thanks for the dinner."

"I'm 11, how old are you?"

"12, Do you have any special powers?" _Should I tell him? Yes._

"Yes, I have gills, can read minds, and can shape shift. Do you?"

"Yes, I can read minds too, I can summon fire, and I am a bomb expert."

_Touche._

"Angel, honey what do you want?" Max asked.

"Two Cheese burgers, and six sides of fries. What do you want Devil?"

"Two plates of cheese fries, a cheese burger and three side s of mashed potatoes." The ordering lady looked really surprised.

"We're feeding a large group." Max said. She paid, got the food and we found a booth. I sat next to Devil immediately. _I am going crazy over him. I am 11! Well, Rain and Gazzy were making out, and she is also 11….._

**Max POV**

_Angel is taking a lot of interest in the red head kid. My baby is growing up…._

I noticed that all of these other mutants were eating food like they've never seen any before. I also noticed that they were all really skinny. Not that we aren't skinny, it just looked that they hadn't eaten in a few _years._

"Okay. Who are you people, what are your powers, and why do you look half _starved?" _The pink skinned one looked unsure, but then said:

"We are 96% human, 2% percent animal, 2% bird. I am Pink, the leader, I am a Cheetah hybrid. I have super speed. I am 18."

_Iggy will like her._

"I am Ash, I am 16, I am a panther hybrid, I can summon ice, and I have exceptional inteligence."

_Nudge's favorite._

"I'm Devil, I am a fox hybrid. This is my little sister Ember, She is also a fox hybrid. We both can summon fire. I am a bomb expert, she is immortal. I am 12, and she is 3."

_We also come with a side of chicken, in case your hungry._

"Well, dude you can join the pyro club" Fang said gesturing to Iggy, Storm, and Gazzy. Devil smiled, his red tail swishing, and said:

"Really? You guys are pyros too?"

"Yup." Iggy replied.

_Pyros unite!_

Just then a large group of super model look -a -likes walked in and sat around us.

"Fang-"

"Ash and Amber take the ones behind us, devil you and I tke the ones in front." Pink interrupted me. I glared at Pink and she just smirked at me. I gave the signal to my flock that we would fight. 3,2,1, Go! Devil jumped up and shot fire at the erasers in front, killing them instantly, Amber did the same thing to the ones behind us, and Ash froze all of the others. All my flock could do was gape in silence.

Don't forget to leave a Comment and Favorite!


	6. Chapter 6: Traitors!

**Chapter 6**

**Triplets POV**

"Good night guys!" Mom called. We're in a little makeshift tree house that Max and Pink mad for us, + Ember.

_'__I'm not tired!' whined Night._

_'__Can you do anything but whine?' Storm snapped back._

_'__Guys! Stop fighting' Ember mind-screamemed_

_ '__Anyway, when are we gonna go through with the plan?' Night asked._

_'__It is too soon, I still can't believe we fooled them.' I replied._

_'__That fool Max, just charging in without any evidence.' Storm sneered._

_'__It was so easy to trick Pink as well!' Ember stated, smiling._

_'__I guess she just wanted her babies back!' Night sneered, in between laughs._

_'__We will contact them tomorrow, after we have set a location. These fools, they never suspected a thing!'_

_'__Lets go to sleep, Fang will most likely come to see if we are asleep.' Storm said._

**Max POV**

I walked in to wake the kids up, calling out:

"Rise and shine! Greet the day!"

Night jumped out of bed and hugged me.

"I love you mommy, where are we going today?"

"We are going to stay here, in this tree. The boys are building a giant tree house that we will live in."

"Okay!"

"Guys! Get dressed, and come to breakfast in 10!"

_That was so sweet of Night…._

When I arrived at breakfast I saw the other flock eating eggs and bacon and toast. My flock was eating Iggy's omlettes.

"So, Pink, who is Amber's mom?"

"We don't know. We found her and Devil in a cardboard box. In fact, just 2 weeks ago Amber was kidnapped back to the School, and we rescued her. Who are the triplets parents?"

"Huh, that's funny Fire, Night, and Storm were kidnapped to the School a few weeks ago. And, Fang and I are the triplets parents."

"Really? You are so young! You mean you and Fang had-"

"*Cough, cough*! How is breakfast?" Fang said suddenly materializing next to me.

"Fang! That cough sounds pretty bad! We should get you some medicine!" Pink said, sarcasm dripping. Fang and I glared at her.

Then Iggy, Nudge, and Devil walked in, and Iggy sat next to Pink, Nudge sat next to Ash, and Devil sat next to Angel, and gave her a flower. She kissed his cheek and he automatically turned red and put his hand on this cheek. I gaped at them. Fang elbowed me in the side.

"Ow!"

"Oh dear Max! Are you catching it too?"

I glared at Pink who just glared back.

Iggy and Fang smirked.

_Uugh!_

**_Patience Max._**

_Voice! Long time no see!Or should I say hear?_

**_Max, Max, Max, When will you learn?_**

_When I go to school._

**_You have traitors in your flock, Max._**

_What? Who?_

**_Its all part of the big picture, Max. Put the pieces together._**

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIG PICTURE?_

_VOICE?_

"Uuuugggghhhh!" I groan-screamed.

"Max? What's wrong?" Pink said, actual concern in her eyes.

"Its just a weird little voice she has in her head." Gazzy said.

"Gazzy!" Rain muttered to him.

"Anyway, I have an announcement!" Iggy called.

"Pink and I are a couple! We have decided that we love each other, and she is now my Girlfriend."

**Triplets POV**

_'__Its time.' I thought to my coligues. Then I pushed the button._

_'__Finally! Chaos can reign!' Ember thought._

_'__Yes! Lets get into position and wait for them to pick us up!'_

_We headed downstairs, and out the door. The moon was at it's highest point. _

_'__Midnight.' Night said._

_'__The moon looks so pretty!' Amber thought to us._

_It did. Suddenly a black van pulled up and a group of sixty erasers jumped out._

"What took you so long?" Storm said out loud.

**Max POV**

I woke up with a jolt. I glanced over to Fang who was sleeping next to me. He was asleep. I got up and looked out the window in time to see a black van pull up. A giant group of erasers jumped out. Then I saw the kids. I turned and jumped onto my bed screaming ant Fang to wake up and that the kids were in trouble. He jumped up immediately, and I set the alarm off, causing a beeping sound to go off. Every one was out of their rooms and outside in about 3 minutes. We were all there only to see the kids sitting on top of the van. The group of erasers were crowded around them.

"Kids don't worry we're coming to save you!" I shouted.

"Max, Max, Max, Such a shame, so much talent wasted! But you couldn't listen to Dr. Chu." Fire calmly stated pacing the top of the van. Everyone's jaws dropped.

" By the way, Gazzy, Iggy, thanks for teaching me how to make bombs! It will be a good skill in the new world!"

"Time to die!" Ember squeaked, in a cheery voice.

"Attack!" Night screamed. I fought off about 15 erasers, before one scratched me across the face. I fell and jumped back up, kicking the eraser in that place-that-no-man-wants-to-be-kicked-on- and it fell howling. I looked over and saw Nudge pummeling an eraser.

_Thats my girl._

Then I noticed that one had Pink in a head lock and she was turning purple.

I ran up and kicked it on the side of the head, snapping it's fell to the floor, panting. I turned and looked around. I just killed the last eraser. I turned to my kids. Who now looked terrified. But then they all started laughing.

"She still thinks we're her kids! That Idiot!" Night yelled.

"Max, let me explain something. We're clones. Your kids and Amber are still at the School! You are so stupid, you just go around breaking stuff, without any evidence!"

"I will give you exactly 10 seconds to run, before I snap all of your necks. Kapeesh?"

They were no longer laughing, they jumped off of the van and flew away. Then I fell down and cried.

_**Please Review and Favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fang the Pervert

**Chapter 7**

**Fire POV (The real Fire.)**

_ '__Ooowwww! My feet!' I had passed out momentarily._

_'__Night? Storm?' I thought._

_'__Here, and dizzy.' Storm thought with a groan. Wow! He was still glowing, exept it was fainter._

_'__Here. ' Night thought. I glanced at her. She still had two or three blisters, but they weren't oozing yucky stuff anymore. My stomach felt better as well._

_'__How to you guys feel?'_

_'__Great! I just _love _getting needles poked into me!' Night thought sarcastically._

_'__Bad, I think my body is burning.' Storm replied._

_ '__Save your sarcasm, I'm not kidding.'_

_'__No, Storm, you really are glowing.' I thought back._

_Just then that stupid 'Mark' guy walked back up._

"Come on red head, your next." _He said dragging me out of the cage._

_'__STORM! TAKE CARE OF NIGHT!'_

_'__Ok, Come back please!'_

_'__Mark' carried me by my foot all the way to a room with giant machines. He chained me to one of them, and said _

"When you hear a 'Beep' start running, okay?"

_I scowled at him, but did as I was told. I ran at so fast I had to slow down the belt I was running on was too slow. Oh my gosh! I think I can run at the speed of light! Then the machine sped up and I was running as fast as I could. It was meeting me at every step. I got tired after a half an hour, and I started slowing down. But the machine kept going. I was so tired that I passed out when it stopped._

_I woke up about an hour later, back in the cage. I felt a long scratch going down the side of my cheek. I looked around._

_'__Storm? Night? Where are you?' when I lost it and screamed as loud as I could, until the 'Mark' guy ran up with his hands over his ears._

"Shut Up!" He screamed at me. I stopped and said:

"Where are my siblings?"

"In cages in the other room. You can't be together!"

"Bring them back."

"No!"

_I screamed even louder this time until the scientist was laying in the floor shaking. I stopped and he the rushed off. He came back a minute later with my siblings and put them back in with me. I ran over to them and gasped. Oh no….. Mom where are you?_

**Max POV**

"We need to pack up, now. Everyone get your stuff. We leave in 15 minutes." I told the flock. _My babies have been in the school for a month! We have to save them! _Pink and I were already ready to go.

"Pink?"

"What's up?"

"The sky, anyway are you worried?"

"Yes…. My little baby Ember has been in the School for a month!" Just before she started crying. I walked up to her, and hugged her, while she was crying into my shoulder. Iggy walked in, and shouted: "Pink!" and ran up asking what was wrong. I mouthed 'Ember' and he nodded. Pink turned away from me and curled into Iggy's chest. He put his arms around her and held her tight, I could see the love in his eyes. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I jumped a mile in the air and heard Pink, Iggy, and Fang laughing. I blushed. Then Fang put his hands back on my hips and leaned down and kissed me. I melted like ice cream. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper.

"Hello? Were still here you know."

Iggy interrupted.I gave him a look. Just then Gazzy skipped in holding Rain's hand. Her hair was pink, meaning she was in love.

_Aww! That is so cute!_

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. Gazzy shrugged.

"Fang, lets go get them."

We walked into Nudge's room and found her making out with Ash, who's shiny black tail was flicking. Fang took pictures on his cell.

"Hey!" I said, and Ash jumped a few feet into the air and Nudge was blushing.

"Get into the living room and wait!" I told them, and Fang was grinning ear to ear. I walked to Devil's room and found them kissing, not making out. Fang took more pics, but Angel heard him and shot away from Devil.

"Devil! He took pictures!" Fang grinned evilly and ran into the living room with Devil and Angel running after him.

_How ironic can these names get?_

" Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Rain, Ash, Pink, Dylan! He has pictures of all of you kissing!" Devil yelled, now Fang had a whole herd of them chasing after him.

"Max!" Fang called, tossing me his phone. I caught it, and ran into the bathroom with Fang chasing after me. Once we were both inside, we locked the door. Everyone was beating on the door and screaming for us to get out. I opened up Fang's phone and flipped though his photos, he jumped for the phone but I dodged and he fell on the floor. I flipped through and saw pics of everyone kissing, but I found a lots of pics of us making out, and me cuddled into his chest.

"You took these WHILE WE WERE MAKING OUT? You are such a pervert! Not to mention a sexist pig!" I yelled at him, as he was slowly gelling up.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" I heard Iggy and Gazzy say outside the door. Suddenly it opened and Dylan grabbed the phone and ran out.

"Dylan! No!" I screamed after running out of the bathroom, after him. I heard Fang chasing after us. When I got to the living room I saw everyone crowded around the phone, and blushing. When I ran up they were looking at the photo of me making out with Fang while he was taking a selfie, and holding up his middle finger.

"Noo!" I screamed grabbing the phone and deleting all of the pictures. Then I tossed Fang his phone.

"Come on guys we need to head to the School. _Quickly."_

_Fang, you are so totally dead to me. You sexist pervert. And I thought that Iggy was the pervert._

**_Yes, Max, Iggy is a very perverted person. He thinks these nasty thing about-_**

_Its okay! I don't need details Angel!_

**_Fang thinks dirty thoughts too. All about you. He really loves you Max. _**

_I know Devil, I love him too._

_Hey! Hope your enjoying so far! I love writing these. As always, Favorite and Review on how I can do better!_


	8. Chapter 8: Makeovers gone Wrong

**CHAPTER 8**

**Max POV**

_Her laugh sounds horrible! She must be in pretty bad shape._

"I got you guys so good! You were even crying Mom! Jeb, Angel thanks for helping me!" I saw Jeb and Angel break out into smiles.

"Told you!" Fire and Storm replied. They smirked.

"Night! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WAS TERRIFIED!" I screamed at her smirking little face. _My god, these kids smirk just like Fang! I want to smack that stupid smirk right off of all of their faces!_

Night looked away, smirks off of all of their faces. _Man! Night's hair is going all the way past her feet! _Then I looked at my own hair. _How did it get this long? I never noticed!_ Fang saw me staring, surprised, at my shin-length hair and snickered. I glared at him and made a messy braid while standing up.

"Jeb? Can we spend the night?"

"Sure, I will have retreat the wounds."

I turned around.

"Everyone inside, flock meeting."

Iggy told everyone. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Who made you the flock leader?"

"Max, I need to make an announcement!" He growled at me. I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"You don't make the calls hotshot." I released him." Everyone inside! Lets hear what Iggy has to say!"

_I want to kick his skinny butt to next Saturday._

We all walked into Jeb's house. Fang lay sprawled out on the couch, with the triplets jumping all over him.

"Is that a Fang-smile? Everyone we need to throw a party! Fang is smiling!"

Fang turned and glared at me. I smirked. Then I heard Fang let out a moan and jump up, I assumed Storm just jumped on 'The Place where boys hate being hit'. I just smiled as Fang rolled on the floor.

"Mommy? What happened to Daddy?"

Night asked her big eyes innocent. I heard Iggy snicker and mutter 'Have fun getting out of this one Max' to the flock who were all smiling at the situation.

"I can't answer that, I'm not a boy, but I bet Iggy can!"

All three of them turned expectantly to the now glaring Iggy. Fang was up by now and smirking at Iggy.

"Max? How are babies made?" Rain asked.

"Eeeeewwww! Is that really how babies are made? Iggy! That is sooo gross!" Angel and Devil said in syc. _How does Devil know what Iggy was thinking? Do we have ANOTHER mind reader?_

" Devil how would you know what Iggy was thinking? In your list of skills you never mentioned 'Mind Reading'!"

Devil looked at his feet and muttered sorry. I looked out the window. _Man its late!_

" Ok! Lets go to bed. Its late."

"But-"

Fang stopped Iggy with a shake of his head. Rain's hair turned blue and she yawned. I took the triplets into my room, and decided they would sleep with me. I ran a the bath water and undressed the triplets. Once I finished bathing them I stuck their clothes in the washing machine. Then I cut up 3 of my shirts for them to wear overnight. I brushed their hair and teeth, then put them in my bed. I changed, put my cloths in the washing machine, I was only wearing my underwear and bra. I walked back to my room, to find the triplets sleeping. Then Fang appeared in front of me. I jumped back into the wall.

"Chill, Max. Its only me."

I blushed when I remembered my lack of cloths.

"I am your boyfriend right?"

_He knows me too well…._

I pushed by him and lay in bed with the triplets.

"Aww! I don't get to sleep with my family?"

Fang whined, a jokey smile on his face. Then he climbed in and snuggled next to Fire and Storm.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I put a long shirt on, woke up the triplets and Fang and we all headed down to breakfast. The triplets were still wearing the shirts and Fang was shirt less.

_He looks so hot!_

**_You guys are crazy about each other._**

_Voice!_

**_Connections are important Max, You can thrive or fall._**

_Where'd you get that one? A fortune cookie?_

**_Make all the jokes you want Max, you know I'm right._**

_I am not talking to you, so go away._

"Max, Pink, Rain, Angel, Night, and Ember?" We all turned to Nudge. "Can I give you guys makeovers? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sure."

"Ok"

"Fine"

"Cool"

"Yes"

I looked at Nudge who was looking at e expectantly. I groaned and finally agreed.

"Yay! Were gonna have so much fun! Max thanks for agreeing!"

I groaned. _God what is she gonna do to me?_ Fang grinned at me. I shot him a glare.

"Can I go first?" Night asked.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Here is a list of what everyone like:

Pink: Jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched her eyes, her now curled blond hair had streaks of black and blue. (Iggy was drooling after he saw her)

Rain: Her usually curly hair was straight and she was wearing a cute red dress that went well with her green eyes. (Gasman gasped, and Iggy elbowed him.)

Night: She was wearing a black mini skirt and a black top that said 'Rock chick', her hair had orange and red streaks and she was wearing it in 2 braids that went down her back.

Angel: She was wearing neon blue shirt, and a black mini skirt and her hair was in 2 cute ponytails above her ears. (Devil just smiled)

Ember: Her hair now had black streaks, she was wearing red tank-top and an orange frilly miniskirt. ( Storm and Fire stared at her in owe.)

_If Storm AND Fire are crushing on Ember, we have a major problem. Poor kids…._

I exchanged a look with Fang, he nodded. Ember noticed them staring and blushed, her tail swishing.

"Max! Your turn!" Nudge called from her room. I took a deep breath and walked in. The room was a mess, several towels were stained and lying on the floor, hair dyes were lining the bathroom shelves.

"Ok, Lets start with the hair. Come and sit down so I can brush the tangles out of it."

I sat down, dreading the pain of her brushing my hair. It wasn't that bad actually. I only had about twenty tangles. She washed my hair and blow-dried it. Nudge then proceeded to dye my hair with streaks of purple, and put it into 2 mini pony tails on the sides of my head, and then braided the rest down my back. She untied the ponytails, and I looked pretty good. Then she curled the front bangs. After that she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a purple dress with frills on the ends of the arms, neck, and bottom. I judged that it would reach the middle of my thighs._ Fang would be drooling if he saw me in that!_

"No. I am not wearing that."

She gave me puppy dog eyes and I caved. I put on the dress, and she fixed it. I looked in the mirror.

_I LOOK LIKE ONE OF THE SUGAR GIRLS! NOOO!_

"Max? I need to put your makeup on."

She put mascara on my eye- lashes, and then put dark purple eye- liner. Then she smeared purple lip-gloss on me.

"Max! You look AMAZING! Purple is totally your color!"

I just groaned.

Nudge walked out and said

"Presenting: Max the-"

Then Angel screamed.

Please Favorite and Review! Hope your enjoying so far!


	9. Chapter 9: School!

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt;"Chapter 9/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt;" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"Max POVspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I LOOK LIKE AN ERASER! How? Did I somehow transform? Is this normal?span/emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt;" I had long fangs, and I looked like a she-wolf. I had a long bushy tail. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What about my wings? /emI slowly extended them, only to find that they were twice as long! I ran back into the living room, my now big hunky clawed-feet were scraping the ground./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Where's Jeb?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""At the super market."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Mom? Is that really you?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Storm asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Yes"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;"Fang POVspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt;" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"OH MY GOD!span/emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt;" An eraser was choking Nudge and demanding the triplets be given to him. Suddenly an eraser with blond and purple hair, a purple dress on and make up killed the other eraser. Dylan and I both stood in front of the flock./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""What? Why are you guys all staring at me?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Maaaxxx, look in a mirror!" Nudge replied.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Max? How?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanJust then I heard her scream. She ran back in./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Where's Jeb?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""At the supermarket."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Mom? Is that really you?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"The triplets asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Yes."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Max! What the hell happened?" Jeb asked, just walking in.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""How did you know it was me?" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Max responded, crossing her arms and glaring. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"My girlfriend can still give the death glare when she's an eraser! She is amazing.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Well, I have never created an eraser with long purple and blond hair, and I have never seen any of my erasers wear a dress."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Ok, now why am I an eraser?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""A new power I'm guessing. Concentrate and think inov, and you will change back."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"There was a flash and then the normal Max was back.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Everyone! Try to do this as well, just to see who can do it and who can't."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Mom? What does 'Concentrate' mean?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""It means focus."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Just then all the kids turned into erasers, including Ember. My jaw dropped. I hadn't even tried yet.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Well, I might as well.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Inov.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Everyone gasped when they saw me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""What?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Daddy! You look just like me!" Fire exclaimed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""I do?!" I practically shouted, feeling my face.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I do, I look just like Fire. Exept for the fact that I have fire burning off of my head like a freaking candle! span/emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I looked at my hands. My fingers had little blue flames dancing off of them. Wow! I tested this. I created a fire ball and threw it from my hand to my hand./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I glanced at Max. She smiled at style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" Max just SMILED at me. Now this I could get used to.em I spread my wings. They were on fire too, funny it didn't hurt. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Inov./em I looked down, thank god I was me again!/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""I bought you a house. It has security cameras, automatic lights, a pool and enough rooms for all of you too have 1. It will take about 2 hours to drive there from here. I also renewed your credit card." Jeb said breaking everyone's silence.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"" So that basically means 30 minutes flying-time. Pack your stuff! We're going to the new house!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Max called, and everyone scurried to their rooms. I walked up to her.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""You look beautiful."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I told her brushing a strand of purple hair that was covering her eyes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""No, I look like one of the Sugar Girls."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""You are so stubborn."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Again, I am not stubborn, I am right."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I leaned down and kissed her softly, then walked up to my room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"God, I am crazy about her.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Yes you are Fang. But you know what you have to do.span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"God, is this how Max feels?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Your task is simple. All you need to do is make her leave the triplets with Jeb so he can train them. How hard is that? She will do anything you tell her to.span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Nope, and when she does rarely listen to me, she says 'No'.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Just do it. Ember is already trained. Just leave them to be trained for two months.span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Fine.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Man I hate this. How does Max deal with it?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I had all my stuff in back pack. I checked my blog really quick. Nothing too bad. Then I walked down to the living room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Max?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"'Yeah?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""I've been thinking. We should get Jeb to train the triplets for a few months."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Max groaned.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Not you too! The Voice, Angel, Dylan, and Jeb himself have asked me repeatedly!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Max, it's the right thing to do. Besides, they're my kids too."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"" Fine! Just fine!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Finally!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Jeb said happily, I didn't even realize he was standing in the doorway.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I crossed my arms. I knew I was disappearing because I was getting that tingly feeling.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Fang! Get your *** back here!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"I stayed still.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"" We need to head over to the other house quickly, Then I will make an announcement." Jeb said.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""I will go and tell the triplets so that they know they will be staying with you." Max said walking into the triplets room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Just then Pink walked in.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"She has gained some weight! She looks like Max when Max was preg- oh-no. Is she? Could Iggy have? No! I am just overreacting.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"45 MINUTES LATERspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"We were all at the new house. The pool had a 7 meter deep end and a baby pool, and a hot tub. Giant electric fences surrounded the house grounds, adding to the bullet proof door, shatter proof windows, and fire proof walls, ceilings, and floors. And if that wasn't safe enough, there were 25 square acres of rainforest surrounding the fences. The our backyard, actually, I should say our meadow had about 6 giant trees, and was covered in pretty white, purple, pink, and blue flowers. The fridge was full, and we had silver wear, pots, pans, cups, and napkins. Basically, we were fully loaded.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Ok. Jeb, you wouldn't buy us a house like this without "Contitions". What are the conditions?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Max asked immediately.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Max, I could tell you that there weren't any conditions, but you wouldn't believe me. So the condition is: You all must go to school, the good thing about that is that there is a giant school close by, you would have to fly for about 15 minutes."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Well I have a condition as well. If we have to go to school, we don't have to hide our wings. Or tails." Max argued, glancing at Pink when she said ' or tails' .span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Of course you don't have to hid your… additions."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"We all gaped at him.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Are you serious? We don't have to hide our tails or wings? Really?" Ash asked, his eyes widening.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Nope. You can let it all out. But here is the other condition. You are all adopted brothers and sisters. So no lovey-dovey stuff at school. Ok, you start tomorrow, on Monday. You will be in various grades. Good news, there are no uniforms."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Nudge and Ash started jumping up and down. Iggy, Gazzy, Devil, Dylan, and Storm exchanged hi-fives. Pink, Angel, and Rain jumped up squealing. Max and I exchanged an amused glance.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Storm, Night and Fire called behind Jeb.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Bye! Have fun!" I called after them.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Helvetica;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml<br>o:DocumentProperties  
>o:Revision0o:Revision  
>o:TotalTime0o:TotalTime  
>o:Pages1o:Pages  
>o:Words932o:Words  
>o:Characters5315o:Characters  
>o:CompanySchmobe, LLCo:Company  
>o:Lines44o:Lines  
>o:Paragraphs12o:Paragraphs  
>o:CharactersWithSpaces6235o:CharactersWithSpaces  
>o:Version14.0o:Version  
>o:DocumentProperties  
>o:OfficeDocumentSettings<br>o:AllowPNG/  
>o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
>xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:WordDocument<br>w:ViewNormal/w:View  
>w:Zoom0w:Zoom  
>w:TrackMoves  
>w:TrackFormatting  
>w:PunctuationKerning  
>w:ValidateAgainstSchemas  
>w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalsew:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
>w:IgnoreMixedContentfalsew:IgnoreMixedContent  
>w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalsew:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
>w:DoNotPromoteQF  
>w:LidThemeOtherEN-USw:LidThemeOther  
>w:LidThemeAsianJAw:LidThemeAsian  
>w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONEw:LidThemeComplexScript  
>w:Compatibility<br>w:BreakWrappedTables/  
>w:SnapToGridInCell  
>w:WrapTextWithPunct  
>w:UseAsianBreakRules  
>w:DontGrowAutofit  
>w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark  
>w:EnableOpenTypeKerning  
>w:DontFlipMirrorIndents  
>w:OverrideTableStyleHps  
>w:UseFELayout  
>w:Compatibility  
>m:mathPr<br>m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
>m:brkBin m:val="before"  
>m:brkBinSub m:val="-"  
>m:smallFrac m:val="off"  
>m:dispDef  
>m:lMargin m:val="0"  
>m:rMargin m:val="0"  
>m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"  
>m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"  
>m:intLim m:val="subSup"  
>m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"  
>m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
>xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"<br>DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
>LatentStyleCount="276"<br>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"  
>w:LatentStyles  
>xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
>style<br>/* Style Definitions */  
>{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";<br>mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
>mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;<br>mso-style-noshow:yes;  
>mso-style-priority:99;<br>mso-style-parent:"";  
>mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;<br>mso-para-margin:0in;  
>mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;<br>mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
>font-size:10.0pt;<br>font-family:"Times New Roman";  
>mso-fareast-language:JA;}<br>/style  
>![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Helvetica;"Please FavRev!p 


	10. Chapter 10: Pink's Demise

**Chapter 10**

**Max POV**

I was flying with the flock we left half an hour before school started. We had gotten our schedules last night. We landed in the empty front court-yard.

"Where is everyone? Are we late?"

"No, your early. Are you the new kids? The 'special' kids they mentioned over the PDA?"

I looked over. There was a pretty _red-head_ sitting on a bench outside of the school. _Great! Another red head Fang can go for!_

"Oh my gosh! You really do have wings and tails! I thought that was just a rumor!"

"Nope, we have additions."

Just then we all heard a loud grumble and immediately jumped up, taking flight and taking battle positions about 4 feet abouve the ground. _Aaaaah, Its just a school bus. I almost dove and attacked._

The school bus came to a halt, and just as we pulled our wings back in a giant group of kids rushed up and started screaming about Fang's blog and how amazingly talented he was, etc. then the fan girls turned to us.

"Who are you? Fang are these enemies? We can take them."

I closed and opened my fists, desperately trying to keep my cool. I obviously didn't do a good job because Angel took my hand and squeezed it.

" This is my flock, and this is Max, the flock leader."

"Ugh! Fang, you are so much better than that little *****! You should totally be flock leader instead!"

I crossed my arms and felt the anger building.

"Hey brat? What did you just call me?"

A group of kids started grouping around us and chanting

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Did she just talk to me? Did this lame little ***** just talk to me?"

"Yes I did." I said as I rose into the air. I heard everyone gasp. Then I flew off to my 1st class. Hearing her automatically start whining to Fang. I heard Fang call after me, but I was seething and I decided to just land and walk into biology, early. I already had my books and pencils. I pulled out my i-phone and played Whack-Your-Bully. That is what I took my anger out on until Guess Who walked in? That's right! The stupid spoiled brat group.

_I really wish at least 1 person from the flock was in one of my classes!_

"Hey! Back off of Fang, he's mine! I mean look at you! You are just a ratchet little brat, and look at me, a beautiful, strong, and I could kick your *** in a minute."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

I muttered. She grunted and muttered to her girlfriends that she would have to teach me a lesson.

_Yeah, sure._

"Free period! You can jog, play dodge ball, basket ball, soccer, or any other game! But you need to be moving!"

The gym teacher called out. I decided to jog. I jugged around the field for a few minutes. Just then a soccer ball flew at me and due to my ultra fast reflexes I dodged it and jumped into the air. I stared at the direction of the ball, past all of the gaping faces. There was the girl troop, glaring at me. I glared back at them, and dropped down, zipping in my wings. Then I just continued jogging.

_Fang! Iggy! Pink!Dylan. _I ran over to them and set my piled up food tray on the table. I sat next to Fang.

"How were your classes?" He asked.

"Fine, just had a few mishaps."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle"

Just then Brat-face and her followers walked up. She smiled at Fang, but glared at me. I smiled at her. She visibly got annoyed

and pushed her way between Fang and I and leaned her chin on his shoulder and asked him a bunch of questions. I mentally punched her in the face and 10 minutes later I had enough and stood up.

"I'm gonna go ask my English teacher about my home work. See ya"

I walked off, noticing Fang's eyes burning into the back of my head._ He can have the stupid little brat for all I care!_ I could feel my eyes start to water, but I sucked it up and went on my way.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I walked to my god-for-saken science class at the end of the day. I found a note on my desk. I opened it up and it said:

_You are the cutest girl in this highschool. To me, your are love itself! Please meet me in our social studies classroom tomorrow, before school…_

_Anonymous_

_Huh! Fang isn't in any of my classes, and Iggy never would have written this, so it must be ne of the boys at this high-school. I will meet him there, to find out who he is. Hopefully he is Brat-face's Ex that she is still in love with._

I flew into school as usual.

"Hey guys? I need to get some stuff out of my locker, meet you guys after school! Have a good day!"

I walked upstairs, and got a notebook from my locker, and after about 10 minutes I headed over to the social studies room. On the way I glanced at all of the classrooms. But then I stopped, one of the doors was open. I glanced in to find Fang kissing Brat-face. My heart shattered. I backed out and ran to the social studies room. I ran in to find the most popular guy at this high-school standing there, holding a rose. He had the cutest baby-blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He looked up when I stepped in.

"Hi, er, I , uh…."

" What is your name?" I asked before he could make a fool of himself.

"Dane. I just wanted to do this."

Then he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, and kissed me.

**Fang POV**

_Oh my god! Is she actually kissing me?_

I pushed Kyla away.

"Why did you do that?"

"So that your sister would fall in love with Dane. She walked past here 10 seconds ago."

_****! No!_

I shoved her out of the way and ran through the halls and came to the social studies classroom, where Max was despirately trying to shove some blond kid off of her. But he held her tight and kept kissing her. Rage stirred through me and I threw him off, and Max sank to the floor, crying.

"What are you doing to my gir-sister!?"

"Dude chill! I was just givin her what she wanted!"

"THEN WHY IS SHE LYING ON THE FLOOR CRYING?"

Max stood up and ran out of the room. I punched Dane in the face and walked out, following Max. I didn't find her anywhere, so I flew home. She wasn't there either.

_Oh No! Max? Max where are you?_

"Maaaax! Where are you?"

_Wait! I haven't checked the meadow yet!_

I flew over the meadow, and sighed with relief at the blond and purple head that was crouching down, under the willow tree.

I broke my heart to see her crying. I dropped down and hugged her, and repeatedly said I'm sorry, and what's wrong. I'm not the chattery type, but when my Girlfriend is crying because of me, I am a boom box. Suddenly I felt vibrations in the air, then Max turned into eraser form and scratched me across the face. _What? Max? _Then I noticed, her eyes were an erasers' black. When she turned the other day her eyes were still chocolate brown! Then she launched her self at me, I jumped out of the way, but she stuck out a claw and caught me on my arm. Pain swept through me. I wanted to hurt her, so bad, but this was MAX, whatever I did to her now would be on her she turned back. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. Just when she was about to attack AGAIN her eyes turned back to normal. The first thing she saw was my lying on the floor 4 giant deep scratches going from my ears to my mouth. She rushed over.

"FANG! What happened? Who did this?"

Then she noticed the really deep wound going down my arm._ Oh my god! That is bleeding buckets! No wonder it's hurting so much….._ I started to feel hazy and feel my eyes flutter.

"Fang! Stop! Wake up! Get up! Just tell me who did this!"

"M…..m…ax, you did this….i….in eraser… Form…."

I brushed her hair back, and then the world went black.

**Max POV**

_No.. Fang! I have to get the flock!_ I lifted up Fang and flew using my super speed back to the house. I dropped him on the dining room table, panic rising. I burst back through the door, flying as fast as I could to our school. I bust through the school doors and ran into the announcement room. I picked up the PA and simply said

"Fangs hurt! Assemble!"

I ran out of the PA room and waited in front of our school. The flock all came out in a group and when they saw the tears staining my face they took off and followed me. I heard the brat troup rushing out behind us.

"Wait! We need to come to!"

Brat face called out._ Brat face? How old am I? 3? Besides, What did Fang mean "You did this Max"? How is that possible? I have no memory of hurting him!_

We all landed, I looked over to see serious faces on everyone. I lead them into the living room and I showed Iggy Fang. His breathing was shallow, and fast. He was still out. Pink ran and brought the 1st aid kit. Then I noticed Pink. _That girl is definitely pregnant. How many kids? 2 maybe? But that would have to mean Iggy… Oh my gosh!_

"Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Ash know. You should just tell them. Stop being afraid."

Devil said unexpectedly, and Pink and Iggy blushed, but Iggy kept working, trying to hide the fact that he was red in the face. I smiled at Pink. Then I noticed all the young couples. Gazzy and Rain were holding hands and staring at Fang nervously. Devil and Angel were holding hands as well.

_Wow! Ember is getting big! She is up to my knee! Thinking of Ember, I wonder how the triplets are doing. _I felt myself smile at the thought of Storm and Night fighting over who gets to use the punching bag. Iggy finished wrapping up Fang. I returned to reality.

"He'll be fine. About 2 days to heal."

Iggy said.

"Ok, so 6 hours. Well done Iggy."

"No, I actually mean 2 days."

And everyone cracked up.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Pink, Fang and I were flying to Jeb's house to stay while Pink had her kids, and for Fang and I to see the triplets. We left the others at the house and left Iggy in charge. I even gave everyone a lecture about how they had to listen to Iggy while we were gone. I would have put Dylan in charge, but he has been fascinated with this girl, so I am afraid he would do something stupid. And that girl is me. After that I took Angel and Devil to the side and told them to make sure nothing gets out of hand, because I love Iggy, but I don't trust him not to blow up something._ How does Pink put up with him?_ I wondered. We landed just in time to see Fire blow torch a punching bag with his hands. Then we saw Night turn invisible and stay that way until she reappeared at the door. Then Storm closed him eyes and a glass floated up to him and he opened his mouth and it poured the water into it. I heard Pink and Fang both gasp at the sight of Storm meditating things with his mind. I just smiled and we walked in through the back door and heard the triplets gasp and get into a defensive stance. When realized that it was us they screamed

"Mommy! Daddy!"

And ran up and hugged us. I glanced at Fang long enough to see him smile. Jeb walked in.

"Welcome back Max! I am guessing you seek my help with Pink?"

"Yes, she wanted to come and have her kids here. Are my kids finished with training?"

"Yes, but Storm just needs to practice his levitation skills, Night needs to practice moving while staying invisible, and Fire has everything down."

"Ok, we just came to drop off Pink, and pick up the triplets. Can we spend the night?"

"How about this, Fang you leave to go back to the flock tomorrow, Max can stay here and give Pink help?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I guess."

I walked the triplets upstairs.

"Mommy? Why is Pink fat?"

"She has babies growing inside her silly!"

Night replied before I could.

"Really? Mom how did they get there?"

"ummm…. I will have to tell you that when you are older."

I heard Storm sigh. My heart melted a little. A LITTLE.

"Ok! Bed time! Get your gamies on, and I will be right back. Then we will lay down and sleep."

I walked down stairs only to find Jeb talking to Fang. I hid behind a wall and evesdropped.

"Jeb? Something strange happened to Max. I felt a vibration in the air and suddenly she turned into an eraser then attacked me."

_Huh, so that's what happened._

"Well, there is a sound few creatures can make, but it drives all those who can turn into erasers crazy. I have seen it happen, their eyes turn black, then they attack the 1st thing they see. The noise can be made by a dog whistle, but you have to blow it HARD."

"Huh. Good to know."

_I will kill Fang if he tells the flock._

I turned and walked into the bathroom. I took off my cloths and took a quick shower. I got out and put on a nightshirt and put on under wear and walked back into my room. When I entered I found the triplets already asleep in my bed. I crawled in and had Storm on top of me, and Night on my left, Fire on my right.

_Storm looks so adorable when he's sleeping, and Night….. Where is Night? Oh, she is just invisible._

I woke up to see Fang staring down at me. I screamed and jumped back and he just laughed. I glared at him.

"Wait, why were you staring at me?"

"I'm leaving, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah? And that is?"

He leaned over and kissed me, taking me completely by surprise. He mumbled that he loved me in between kisses. I said I loved him to. When we stopped he got up flashed me a smile, and I smiled back.

"I love you, take care of the flock!"

I called after him when he took off.

"Mom! We need to show you our powers."

Fire called to me.

"Ok. Show me." I replied sitting on the couch. Fire created little flames on his hands, Night disappeared, Storm closed his eyes and I floated upwards. I kept my pokerface. Night reappeared and was 5 feet away from where she disappeared.

"Night? You can walk and stay invisible?"

"Yeah."

"Fang can only stay invisible if he doesn't move. Fire, Storm any other powers?_"_

_Fang might be interested to know that he shares a power with his daughter. I miss him…. Wait a minute- where's Pink? Oh no!_

I jestured for Storm to put me down.

"Mom? We all have super speed."

"Ok, have any of you seen Pink?"

"No."

They all replied in sync. I got up and walked to her room. She was sprawled across the bed, panting.

"Pink? PINK? Say something!"

"Max….Help…."

"Ok, just push. That's all we can do. Just push."

I got up and pulled off her skirt, she didn't even notice. Then I noticed. _Oh no! there's so much blood! No,no,no,no,no! There's nothing I can do, She's lost too much already._

"Pink! Keep pushing!"

I saw her eyelids flutter.

"PINK! WAKE UP GET THIS DAM BABY OUT!"

I screamed, shaking her. The baby popped out. She passed out. I ran into the living room, go towels, blankets and scissors. I rushed back in cutting the umbilical cord, and only then noticing how small it was. _Oh no, it might not survive._

"Pink? What's her name?"

Pink was about to pass out, looking paler by the second.

"Hope….She is hope… I know I won't survive…. Tell Iggy I love him…"

Then she passed out.

Hello loyal viewers, I try to update regularly, so please Favorite and Review! I will try to post new chapters on Saturdays and Wednsdays, so tune in!


	11. Chapter 11: The Split

**Chapter 11**

**My little note:**

**Hey! At this moment I have 386 people who are reading/have read my story! I am so excited I am literally freaking out! PEOPLE FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD ARE READING MY STORY!**

**Max: Geez, calm down Veencan!**

**Me: But I am so excited! People from the US, UK, China, Philippines, India, Australia, Canada, South Africa, Korea, and Malaysia!**

**Max: *Sigh*One last snoopy dance, then get on with the story.**

**Me: Chill. I am now calm.**

**Max: Get on with it!**

**Me: Fine! Now who needs to take a chill pill?**

**Fire POV**

_'__Guys? I think Pink died.' Storm thought_

_'__No she didn't! your just saying that to freak me out! You always hated me!' Night mind-screamed at him._

_'__Night? I think he's right. I can hear Max crying.' I thought._

_'__We should go and check.' I thought again, leading my siblings into Pink's room. She looked pale, and wasn't breathing._

_"_Mom? Why did Pink die?" _Night asked._

"Sometimes these things happen. This is Hope, her baby girl."

_She looks so small and frail, I don't think she will last the night._

_We can just hope._

_'__Guys? Lets protect her over night, to make sure she wakes up tomorrow?' Storm thought._

_'__Okay'_

_'__Agreed' I thought, after Night._

"Fire? Can you hold Hope?"

_I nodded and Mom handed me Hope. I walked out of the room, seeing mom pick Pink up, and sigh. More tears ran down her face._

_'__Mom is very sad. I never knew Pink, so I am not so sad.'_

_I was just looking down at Hope when Night thought that. She seemed to have a little shimmer to her skin. It was pale, and she had not even opened her eyes. I guessed they would be blue, like Iggy's._

_CRASH!_

_'__Oh no! Is mom in trouble?' Storm thought. I rushed in my siblings rushing behind me only to find about 15 erasers surrounding Max._

"Kids take Hope and leave! Run and I will find you! Don't let the erasers catch you."

_'__Super speed' I thought before taking off, hearing the clunky erasers trying to catch us._

_'__haha! They will never catch us!'_

_I looked up and saw the door, all 3 of us stopped. Night jumped up and grabbed the handle, hoisting the door open._

_'__Thanks, lets go, follow me.' I thought I ran into the forest and made a large loop, losing the 2 erasers that were trying to follow us. I looked down at Hope, who was still in my arms. I was just big enough to be able to carry her. _

_'__Thank god I turned 4, and grew bigger! I would never have been able to carry hope if I hadn't!' I thought to Night and Storm._

_We stopped running about a mile away from the house._

_'__What should we do?' Storm asked. I thought for a moment._

_'__Lets head back to the house that Daddy is in' Night thought, looking at me for approval._

_'__Yes, but we need to pick Max 1__st__. Then we can go to daddy.'_

_I thought back. Then Hope started crying. We all looked at each other. I started to rock her back and forth, and I sang the lullaby that Mom used to sing to me._

_"__I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"_

_I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_

_How much and how far would I go to prove_

_The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Love everlasting, I promise you that_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

_I want you to know you can always depend_

_On promises made and love without end_

_No need to wonder how faithful I'll be_

_Now and on into eternity_

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_

_I would call out your name to echo through the vast_

_Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat_

_From here to the moon and back_

_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_

_From here to the moon and back"_

_I finished, Hope sleeping peacefully in my arms. Then I saw Storm and Night lying on the floor sleeping too. Oh no. Did I do this? I got up and shook them, but they wouldn't wake up. Yikes! I have to get them back to the house. Or maybe I could hide them with leaves, climb up a tree, and watch them, and if anyone comes then I will attack them. Ok, that's what I will do. Night was already starting to disappear, so I shook her and layed a stick on her chest, so I could see where she was. I created a pile of leaves and shifted them over Storm and Night. I picked up Hope and flew up a tree, landing on a branch. I sat and watched the area, to make sure nobody else was here. About 30 minutes later I felt the wind blow on me a little harder than usual. I looked up to find Mom swooping down and practically throwing the leaves off of Night and Storm. I stayed hidden. She woke up Storm and Night._

"*groan* Mooom! I want to sle- Wow! Where am I- Oh yeah."

_I heard Mom laugh a little. I was just about to jump down when a hand grabbed my mouth from behind. _

_'__Storm! Night! Help I am in a tree at 3:00!' I sent the thought to them and they automatically jumped up and Night disappeared. Storm picked up a branch with his mind and had it float beside him while he flew to me. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and felt my self fall, I kept a strong grip on Hope though. I landed on my back and heard a snap, then the world went black._

**Max POV**

I rushed over to Fire who just fell about 20 feet from a tree. I saw his ankle had broken, but he was still breathing, and still clutching Hope. Somehow Hope had managed to stay asleep after all of that.

_We have to get back to Jeb's for a 1__st__ aid kit._ I picked up Fire and Hope and took off. I hovered for a moment, seeing Night and Storm hitting an eraser mercilessly. _That's my little girl. That's my big brave boy._

"Kids! Drop the eraser and come on!"

They dropped the eraser and took off after me. We flew back to Jeb's where erasers were scattered all over the floor, dead.

"Mom? I can clean up, just fix Fire."

"Ok Storm, but you say just help Fire, not fix."

'Since when were you an English teacher?'

I heard him mutter, but I ignored him. I took a look at Fire's ankle.

_I wish Jeb was here, he could help me. But he just haaaad to go off and work on a business trip!_

I thought while rubbing ice on Fire's ankle. Then I remembered Pink's body. I left it in her room. I felt tears well up in my eyes when I thought about how Iggy will feel. I got up, leaving the ice-pack on Fire's ankle. I picked up Hope, who was still in the purple blanket I put her in earlier. I walked to Pink's room. I saw her body lying on the floor, next to the bed.

"Pink, I you can hear me right now, I promise I will take care of Hope, as if she was my own."

_Max? Please raise Hope… In 3 years tell her I love her... Want…_

_Pink?_

_Yes, don't tell… Iggy I died…. having his child. Tell him… I died when an eraser….killed me….._

_Pink! I will! But come back! You can! Come back to me! To the flock!_

_Tell him…._

She was getting fainter in my head. I got up and looked at Hope. I layed her on the bed. I picked up Pink's body and flew into the forest. I found a clearing with wildflowers. I dug a hole with my hands. I stopped when it was about 10 by 4 feet. I layed Pink inside, and covered her in wild flowers, laced them through her hair, and covered her with dirt. I took off, memorizing the location of the clearing. I flew back to the house, and picked the now crying Hope back up. I rocked her while walking into the living room. Once she was asleep, I returned to Fire. I removed the ice pack and wrapped his ankle in a bandage. Storm and Night walked back in.

"We took the erasers into the forest mommy!"

"Ok. We will head back to the house now. I will carry Fire and Hope, but first Storm go get a glass of milk from the kitchen."

When he came back I woke up Hope and fed her the whole glass of milk. Then I walked into the kitchen and picked up the milk carton and poured some into a bottle. Then I walked into Pink's room and got the diapers she bought. I unwrapped Hope and saw her wings. They were yellow. I saw her tail to, it was yellow. _Wow, she still hasn't opened her eyes. I wonder what color they are._

I put the diaper on her and cut a hole for her tail. She blinked. Her eyes opened.

_Oh my gosh! Her eyes are beautiful!_

One of her eyes was a deep blue, like Pink's. The other one was ice blue, like Iggy's. She coughed, and it was tiny and cute. But like the Max I am, I listened for a sign of infection. No sign. I picked her up and walked into the living room.

"Got your stuff?"

"Yup, I packed Fire's stuff too. Its in my bag."

"Thanks Storm. Lets go." I picked up Hope and Fire, and we took off. I tried to keep the fact that a bottle of milk was in my bag, just in case. I knew I would forget though. It was a long flight. About 2 days. It would normally be 30-45 minutes, but I had to slow down because I was carrying 2 kids. And Night wanted rest breaks every 5 minutes. When I finally spotted the house, I could tell some thing was wrong. _I AM GOING TO KILL THE FLOCK! _I landed in the back yard. The music was so loud it was making my ears pound.

"Kids, stay here. Storm hold Hope, Night watch Fire. I will be right back. I marched up the steps and flew into the house, rushed up to the D.J who had the microphone. I turnex the music off and shoved him off.

"EVERYONE OUT! GET OUT! FANG, IGGY YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Everyone rushed out. The flock walked into the living room. I glared at all of them.

"Angel and Devil, I thought I could trust you! Nudge, Rain, Dylan how could you let this happen?! Ash, I thought you were good!

Gazzy! You were such a good kid!"

"All of you get out, exept Fang and Iggy." Everyone went to their rooms.

"You too stay here."

I walked out and picked up Hope and Fire. I gestured for Storm and Night to follow me. I put the triplets to bed, but carried Hope into the other room.

"Iggy, why did you throw this party? Or was it my stupid Boyfriend?"

"I threw the party, Fang said it would be fun." Iggy said.

I felt tears leek out of my eyes. Fang stepped forward but I glared at him and he looked hurt.

"Iggy, you should not have thrown that party. Is that how you want Pink to remember you?"

He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean remember me by, and who is that baby?"

"Pink died Iggy. She died defending your baby, and was killed by an eraser. And 'That baby' happens to be your daughter! Your daughter who I have cared for over the past 2 days, since Pink died! And you! Fire broke his ankle, and has been crying to me about how much it hurts for 2 days, and we come home, expecting to see Daddy running out and hugging us! But what I find is that I have had kids with a moron who throws parties!"

Iggy was crying, and Fang was trying to comfort him.

"Good night. Pink told ME to take care of your daughter, and that is what I will do."

I walked out of the room and into mine. I changed Hope's diaper, fed her some of the milk I brought from Jeb's. I put one of my under shirts on her and I fell asleep with her curled up next to me.

I woke up at 7:23, when I usually wake up. I carefully got up, trying not to wake up Hope. But she woke up any way and started screaming and crying. So I gave her the last of her milk and changed her diaper. Then I found a small tank top and put it on Hope. She looked adorable. I looked into her big blinking blue eyes. She seemed happy. I lifted her up and walked to the triplets room. They were all awake, and getting dressed.

"Good morning Mom!" They all said.

"Hi kids! Good job getting up early!"

I walked downstairs and saw the flock gathered. Around each other I ignored Nudge when she squeeled hello. I got my credit card and put it in my jeans pocket.

"I am taking the triplets and Hope shopping."

"Who is Hope?" Gazzy asked.

"Iggy's daughter. I believe Iggy told you, did he not?"

"He told us. But why do you have Iggy's daughter? Its Iggy's."

I glared at Angel for bringing it up.

"Because in Pink's last words she said that I should take care of Hope."

Then I stalked out, into the triplet's room.

"Hey, were going shopping, come on guys."

The triplets followed me. I was still holding onto Hope. I had almost reached the door.

"Max."

I whirled around and shot Fang my worst glare. He had his stupid poker face on.

"Max, you have to give Iggy his kid back."

"No! I come back home and find you having a party! Is that really the best way for me to decide if I should let Iggy raise this good kid and make her just like him? No! Its not! Pink told ME to raise Hope!"

"She's not your kid! Iggy should raise her!"

"Bite me!" I snarled and whirled out the door. I took off, not caring if the triplets were following me. I looked back and saw Fire and Night following me, but not Storm.

**6 HOURS LATER**

I landed with Hope giggling in my arms. I had bought Hope a lot of new cloths, some diapers and a sippy bottle. Night and Fire got some toys and a few outfits. I got some new jeans and t-shirts. I walked back into the house. Nudge, Rain, Angel, and Ember walked up to me. I knew they were on my side. Night and Fire looked determined too. We all walked to Iggy's room, knowing that the guys were in there. We all walked in and Iggy stood in front of me, all of the guys behind him. Dylan, shook his head and moved over to my side. I glanced at Fire and Night. They both were glaring at Storm.

"Max. It's my kid."

Iggy growled.

"It's Pink's kid too, and she told me to raise it."

"MAX! I WANT MY KID!"

Iggy screamed punching the wall.

"I can't let you raise her. You see? You just punched the wall!"

" Fang punched the wall!"

"When the triplets were 3! She is just a baby!"

" Yeah! My baby!"

"Max stop! Its his kid! Give him his kid! Why are you acting like this? Are you on your period or something?" Fang yelled at me.

"On her period? You sexist pig! Why would you say that? You are such an idiot!" Nudge shouted for me.

"Nudge! He's right! It's Iggy's kid!" Ash shouted. Nudge glared at him. GLARED.

"Iggy! You don't really believe it's yours! Why do you want it then?!" Angel said.

"Shut up Angel! It's called a doubt!" Devil yelled at her. She stared at him.

"Devil! How dare you! You retard! You should know better!" Rain screamed at Devil, her hair turning white.

"Rain! Iggy's right! You know it to! You are just taking Max's side because you are a spoiled brat with rainbow hair!"

Gazzy yelled at her. Rain got tears in her eyes. I glared at the boys. Then finally I glared at Fang.

"I am leaving, with MY credit card, MY group, and MY adopted baby!" I stalked out. All the girls +Dylan and Fire following me. We all jumped off the balcony, and I was glad I had a backpack with all of Hope's newly bought stuff. I could hear Nudge, Rain, and Angel crying behind me. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. Dylan flew up and comforted me, this time, I let him.

**Fang POV**

I stared as Max let Dylan hold her. I could feel my heart shatter in my chest. I heard all of the guys who were supporting Iggy walk up behind me, and stare at the girls leave.

"Daddy? Where is mommy going? Why did she leave? Why is Dylan holding her?"

"Fang… I… I didn't…" Iggy stuttered

"Save it." I said, walking over to my room. I felt tears in my eyes but I ignored them. I opened up my laptop, only to find my screen-saver of Max pop up. I pulled up my blog, and wrote a new entry. I read over it, ran auto correct, and posted it. I shut off my laptop and groaned, laying back and just imagining what moves Dylan would try to make on Max._ I asked her if she was on her period! What was I thinking? She must be heartbroken that I would say something like that…. And we even managed to make Nudge GLARE…She never glares. She always smiles. _I got up, tired of throwing my own pity-party. I walked into Gazzy's room, but found Iggy consoling a crying Gazzy. _Rain_, Iggy mouthed to me and I nodded and walked into Storm who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy? Are you and mommy breaking up? Will mommy go with Dylan?"

He asked in between sobs. I could feel tears build in my own eyes.

"I don't know Storm, But I do know that I love mommy, and it will break my heart if she loves Dylan instead."

This just mad Storm cry harder, and say bits and pieces about never seeing Fire and Night again. I picked him up and he cried into my sleeve. I hate when anyone in the flock cries, it makes me well up with tears, especially if it is Max or my kids. I just carried him to my room and let him curl up beside me, and cry.

_Max, what have you done? It's all my fault, Storm is crying because of me._

"Storm, it's okay… Just calm down… We'll be okay…"

"But Night said I was a stupid traitor that she never wanted to see again in her entire life!" _Wow…._

"Storm, I never heard Night say that."

"We talk to each other through mind messages! I thought you knew!"

_They do? Well I've seen everything now.._

"I didn't know, but I'm sure Night didn't mean it."

"Fire didn't even defend me! He stayed silent! He agrees with her! Why does everyone hate me?"

"Storm, nobody hates you. Your brother and sister both love you, Night probably feels bad about what she said."

"I love Night and Fire, but they don't like me back!"

I rubbed his back and hugged him closer. _No wonder Max likes to sleep with them, he is really soft…_

"It's okay Storm, calm down. Everything will be okay. Just wait."

Even after I said that, I felt a prickle of doubt rise in my stomach.

_Will everything be alright?_

_Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Please Favorite and Review, i will __update__2 or 3 times a week, so click in!_


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**Chapter 12**

**Fang POV**

I got up after my nap with Storm. I tucked him in, then I walked into Ash's room. He was staring out of the window, a faraway look in his eyes. His tail hung limply over the side of the bed. I walked out and bumped into Devil, who had puffy pink eyes. I knew he had been crying.

"Everyone into the living room! Meeting!"

I shouted as loud as I could. I winced when I heard my voice crack a bit. Everyone came into the living room and sat on the couch, it just seemed empty without the girls and Mr. Perfect. If you tell him I said that I will kill you.

"How about we go to a water park to take our minds off things?"

I suggested.

"Okay, It could be fun…"

Storm said, looking a little better.

"Why? You wanna take your mind off Max?"

I winced slightly.

"Yes, Iggy, I do. We could all use some cheering up, so when the girls come back they will see that we have kept the house up, and aren't moping in our tears."

"I'm down."

Gasman said, looking a lot better than he did about 3 hours ago.

"Fine." Ash stated, still looking lost.

"Okay." Devil gave in.

"Well geez, I don't really have a choice do I?"

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"WHEEEEE!"

Storm screamed from my lap. My heart was pounding in my chest. We were making a giant drop on a water slide. Iggy was whoohoo-ing and Gazzy was screaming Yeah! I was silent. When the ride stopped we all jumped off the raft and waited for Devil and Ash to come down. When they got here and Devil was frozen. Ash was high-5-ing Iggy.

"Lets go on the lazy river next. I want a break." I called to them. While walking in that direction. I ignored all the gaping people. Yeah, we were shirtless and showing off our wings. Ash and Devil were making a big deal of waving their tails around. When we arrived at the lazy river I picked up a double raft and told Iggy and Ash to go onto it. Then I got another one and had Devil and Gasman get on it. I picked up a last double seater and helped Strom climb in. I got in behind him and we floated up to the rest of the flock. Strangely, our wings fit in nicely. Ash was a little jumpy, since cats don't like water. But he was fine. Besides, the sound of the rushing water was relaxing, so I laid back, enjoying the moment. _Man, this is the life!_

Just then I felt ice cold water splash on me, I yelped and jumped off the raft, only to find all the guys laughing and high-5-ing Ash. I grinned and had an idea. I sank under water, the guys not even noticing. I snuck under the other two raft and jumped out of the water, knocking both of the rafts over, and leaving the other guys panting in the water and Ash screeching and clinging to Iggy. I laughed at them like a 2 year old.

"That's what you get!"

I said in between laughs. Ash glared at me but still looked at the water warily, even though he was soaked. Devil's tail stood straight up, the hair spiked because of the water.

"That was not funny! You aren't terrified of water!"

Iggy whined dropping Ash who stood up. I smiled when he still had a terrified expression on his face. We all swam with the current, and Storm decided that he wanted to ride on my back while we swam. _Man, he's small but really heavy!_ He was cheering and waving to the girls who were smiling and giggling at me. Girls only seem to wear bikinis today; I have not seen 1 girl who has a full bathing suit. Scratch that, I have not seen a girl who isn't showing off all her junk. This was one of those rare times of which I wasn't thinking at all about Max.

"Can we go on the biggest water slide now?"

Gasman asked.

"Sure. That will be scary though."

"I know right! It even goes upside down, and its pitch black the whole way!"

"Cool!

Storm exclaimed. We made our way over to the slide. My skin prickled at all the people watching us. _Thank god we got free admission, because of our wings._ We arrived, and surprisingly there wasn't a long line. We waited for about 5 minutes. Luckily this ride's raft could fit 6 people, so we could ride together. Ash's tail was flicking nervously, and Devil was looking a little scared. It looked into the tunnel. I am claustrophobic, so it looked like a tunnel to hell. _Oh god…._

"Daddy! Come sit with me!"

Storm called and I walked over and sat with him. As soon as the guy pushed us into the tunnel I wanted to scream, LOUD. But I managed to keep my mouth shut. But when the raft dropped about 3 feet I yowled. Storm snuggled into my side comfortingly.

_OH DEAR GOD! GET ME OFF!_

When we reached the end I could feel the dents I had made in the raft with my hands.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

Gazzy exclaimed to Ash who looked calm. Iggy looked calm. Devil looked pale. I kept my poker face on.

"Yo Fang, I never knew you were scared of water park rides!"

Iggy said smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I growled at him feeling my face heat up."Anyway, why don't we head home, its getting dark."

"Okay" Gazzy said.

We all jumped out of the water, and snapped out our wings. I could hear the click of cell-phones taking pictures. I leaded the way back to the house. I don't know why, but my hopes shot up that Max and the rest of the flock could be inside, waiting for us. But when I opened the front door, nobody was back, everything was untouched. I walked up to my room, and flopped onto my bed._ Oww!_ I jumped back up, and saw a lump under the covers. I dug and found a note.

It said:

_Hi Fang, how did you like the water park? Maybe you should have been paying more attention to the house. Your girlfriend did come back, but we captured her and the girls with as little as 2 dart guns. Have fun trying to find us. But, I have always loved a good chase, so here are your clues:_

_She died here,_

_She was buried here,_

_You'll want to come here,_

_The girlfriends are here, _

_Where a dead body lies,_

_2 north,_

_3 east,_

_lies a cabin,_

_Where we sit,_

_Starving 8 unlucky birds,_

_In cages of their weakness._

Just then I heard Storm and Gazzy scream.

Don't forget to Favourite and Review!


	13. Chapter 13: FIRE!

**Chapter 13**

**Fang POV**

I rushed out of my room, still clutching the note. I ran up behind them.

"What happened?"

Then I looked down and saw a smear of blood on the floor next to the stairs. _Oh no…Max… The note wasn't lying…_

"Everyone gather! Meeting!"

Once they got there, I read the note to them, and everyones' smiles disappeared.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Ash muttered.

"We need to find out what they mean. I think they are talking about Pink, and where Max buried her."

I saw Iggy wince when we mentioned Pink. Then I saw him scowl. We all knew what he was thinking about.

"I say we let Max get herself out of this one. It was her decision to leave, and their decision to follow."

We all stared at Iggy, everyone but me gaping. I was glaring at him using my worst glare. He looked me right in the eye.

"IGGY!? ARE YOU STUPID? DID THE ERASERS DISECT YOUR BRAIN? MOM HAS BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR 15 YEARS! WHY WOULD YOU ABANDON HER NOW? BESIDES, SHE HAS YOUR KID! IF YOU REALLY DON'T CARE, MAYBE MOM WAS RIGHT! MAYBE SHE SHOULD HAVE RAISED YOUR KID! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE! MY BROTHER AND SISTER ARE STUCK IN THAT CABIN, AND THEY LEFT GLARING AT ME BECAUSE I WAS HELPING YOU! AND IF YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU SIT HERE MOPING BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DIED YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Storm yelled at him. Iggy looked shocked and I could tell everyone else was staring at him in shock. I ignored them staring at Storm, and kept glaring at Iggy, with my arms crossed. He looked away, and I could see the tears well up in his eyes.

"Besides, how are we going to find where Max buried Pink?"

I asked, breaking the silence.

"I know where Pink is buried. I read Max's mind and I saw a picture of a pretty field with lots of wild flowers, and it is a few minutes away from Jeb's house. She memorized it before she left, and decided to show it to you once you were calm enough that you wouldn't dig up the grave to make sure she was dead. She really loves you like a son Iggy, but Pink did tell her to raise Hope."

Iggy looked like he might cry again._ He has been crying since Max told us Pink was dead….Man that party was a stupid idea… At least Max doesn't know what happened between me and Jessica… It would break her heart, Why did I do that? I have KIDS, and I technically cheated…_

I stopped thinking when I noticed Devil staring at me with his jaw open._ Oh ****!_

I thought when I realized he knew everything.

"Everyone, lets go. We don't have time to wait."

I said glancing at the blood smear and almost shivering. If they did that, then what other horrible things could they be doing?

(Author's note: Teehee, now for the part you have been waiting for…)

**Fire POV**

_Owww!_

_'__Night? Did you feel that?'_

_'__Yeah, so stop summoning fire!_

_'__Fine…'_

_'__Night?'_

_'__What is it NOW?'_

_'__Can you hear anything from Mom?'_

_'__No, she has just been softly crying since they told her daddy mated with another girl.'_

_'__Oh, ok.'_

_'__Fire, what did he mean when he said Mating?'_

_'__I have no idea… But it must have been bad if Mom is crying.'_

_'__Fire… Could you scream like you did in the School? Maybe they'd let us go.'_

_'__No, already tried that. Our cage is sound proof so it just reflects.'_

_'__Fire… I miss Storm… I said really mean things… If we die he might be mad at me..'_

_'__Night, we won't die! We will be fine!'_

_She burst into tears._

_'__I don't wanna hear Rain scream for Gazzy again! And Nudge yelp because they zap her everytime she makes a sound! Don't you under stand?! I don't want to hear my family suffer of starvation and pain anymore! It's not fair! At least you get food, they bring you milk everyday, so you can take care of Hope! All we get is water out of a jar!'_

_'__I can't drink the milk! They only bring enough for Hope! If I give her any less she will cry!'_

_We were all in a cage/ room. We couldn't use our powers or else we would be zapped by the metal bands on our necks. Our bands were somehow connected, so if I summoned fire all of us would get zapped, not just me. I glanced at everyone. We all looked half starved, not just Ember. Ember had been staring into space and not even flinching when she got zapped, whereas we would all shake and Mom, Nudge, and Rain would just cry harder, they have been either crying or pouting and staring off into space. Angel was constantly mumbling under her breath, and saying strange things. Dylan was constantly next to Mom, holding her. It made me very mad, I wanted to smack him, and say that my real dad was coming. But I had giant metal balls encircling my hands, and I would probably seriously injure his face, not that I didn't want to._

_'__Fire? Why is Dylan holding Mommy?'_

_'__Because he wants to become her new boyfriend, and our new Dad.'_

_'__Really? I like our old Daddy better. Dylan is too goody two shoes for me.'_

_'__I know. I wish Storm was here… My soul seems to have an empty space. I wish we would have met the others at the house, but they weren't there. We only left for a day!'_

_Night started crying as soon as I mentioned Storm. Just then Hope woke up and started screaming and crying. They didn't put a collar on her, but she had a long chain attaching me to her ankle. I rocked Hope while Night cried into my shoulder. Hope fell asleep after about 10 minutes. Nudge tried to say something again, but we all got zapped, and I fell over, Hope was still asleep in my arms. I looked over and Night had passed out, the skin around her band black and dry. I felt the skin around my neck, it felt dry, but not burnt like Night's. _

_'__Night?! Can you hear me?'_

_'…'_

"Mom! Night is hurt or something!"

_Dylan stood up and walked over but I growled at him and he backed away. Mom looked like she didn't even hear me. Angel was still muttering things and staring at the wall. Ember was staring at Night, but unfocussed. Nudge and Rain just cried even more. _

_Why won't anyone listen? Do they not care?_

_I glanced at Dylan, who was settling next to Mom, looking hurt._

_I know what I can do!_

_I screamed. As loud as I could. My ears were ringing and my head hurt like crazy but I still screamed, getting louder and louder. Mom suddenly turned into an eraser and started running at me, scratching the air. I stopped screaming and everyone seemed to be back to reality._

"NIGHT IS HURT! YOU GUYS WERE JUST SITTING THERE STARING INTO SPACE AND CRYING WHILE I AM HERE, IN THE REAL WORLD TRYING TO SAVE MY SISTER! CAN YOU PLEASE WAKE UP ENOUGH TO HELP ME?"

_I yelled at them, and they all looked at me, shocked, and then came back and helped me look at Night. Dylan tried to come near but I growled and glared at him again. He backed away. Mom glanced and saw what was happening. She started crying again, but kept working on Night. I realized that she was no longer an eraser. I looked down at Hope, but she was still sleeping peacefully._

_How could she STILL be sleeping after me screaming AND yelling at everyone?_

_'__F..I..F-fire?'_

_'__Night! Are you ok? I got everyone to come back by screaming, but I don't know how long it will last!'_

_'__Owww! My throat hurts!'_

_'__It's okay, it's okay, calm down!'_

_'__But it hurts!'_

_'__Just don't touch your throat!'_

_Mom was pouring water over her black parts, and scraping then off with her nails, then tearing her shirt into shreds to make bandages to stop the blood. I could see tears leeking down Night's face. _

_Then I heard the door open and I growled, I turned into an eras and jumped on the person who came through that door reasing a hand with five claws I scratched the man's face and picked him up and threw him. I looked closer and saw that it was the man who had kidnapped us and put the locks on us. Then I looked down. The metal balls and the zappy bands were broken, and not on my hands._

_I grinned, then I ran up to the man and threw him against another wall. He had passed out. I walked over and put a claw up to his neck and lifted him up, knowing that others would come soon to pick up this guy. I don't know what got into me, I just felt rage pulsing through me, and I couldn't control anything I did._

"Fire! What are you doing?! Put him down! Nobody deserves to die!" _Mom yelled at me once she realized what I was doing. Just then another man burst through the door, I dropped the guy I had and and jumped toward him, snarling. That was when I couldn't control anything. I saw me arm going down and I saw the killing blow. The man sank to the floor, panting. Then he stopped breathing and a trickle of blood trickled out of his mouth._

_No…. What have I done?_

"FIRE!"

_'__Fire? What happened? Did you really kill that man?'_

_Mom was screaming from behind me… but I changed back to my normal self and cried. I covered my face with my hands. Then I heard an explosion from behind me and felt myself fly out of the door, and straight into a lady's arms. I felt the end of a gun press against my forehead but I couldn't do anything about it. I just gave in. I could still feel tears leeking out of my eyes. I wouldn't open them though. My forehead no longer had a gun pressed against it, I looked up. She was a pretty lady with orange hair, and looked about 22. She was running with me in her arms toward a car. When she got there she put me in the back and started the car, I felt a jolt and it took off. I looked out the window and saw Night crying to Dad and the rest of the flock and pointing desperately toward the car I was in._

_'__At least Dad can take care of Mom now…'_

_'__FIRE! COME BACK!'_

_Storm screamed but it was getting fainter._

_'__Sorry..'_

_Was all I thought back._

"Who are you?"

I asked the lady in the front.

"Brigid Dwyer. Just call me Brigid."

"Ok… Does Mommy or Daddy know you?"

"Yeah… Your Dad and I were.. Business associates."

"Where am I going? Why are you taking me there?"

"You are going to stay with me for a few years, then I will let you go into the wild to survive on your own. A nice man named Dr. Chu wants to study you, and you can take his place at the top of a board of very powerful men, and rule the world someday."

"Okay. But where will the flock be?"

"I don't know."

_I felt more tears dripping down my face. That's when I heard a crash and Brigid grab me. I shut my eyes tightly and heard Dad yell from behind me._

"Stop! That's my son! Brigid? Brigid?!"

"Daddy!"

_I screamed, finally getting voice back, but I knew he wouldn't find us. Brigid had pressed a button on a tree and we were moving downwards on a platform. I watched all the light disappear._

_'__Fire? Where are you?'_

_'__On a lowering platform. Take care of Night Storm…'_

"No FIRE! DON'T GO!"

_Night yelled out loud, I could hear her screaming from the surface._

_'__Bye…'_

Okay, I have understood that there is a problem with FanFiction about chapter 9. Here is chapter 9 just in case you couldn't read it and are really confused….

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

_I LOOK LIKE AN ERASER! How? Did I somehow transform? Is this normal?_ I had long fangs, and I looked like a she-wolf. I had a long bushy tail. _What about my wings? _I slowly extended them, only to find that they were twice as long! I ran back into the living room, my now big hunky clawed-feet were scraping the ground.

"Where's Jeb?"

"At the super market."

"Mom? Is that really you?"

Storm asked.

"Yes"

**Fang POV**

_OH MY GOD!_ An eraser was choking Nudge and demanding the triplets be given to him. Suddenly an eraser with blond and purple hair, a purple dress on and make up killed the other eraser. Dylan and I both stood in front of the flock.

"What? Why are you guys all staring at me?"

"Maaaxxx, look in a mirror!" Nudge replied.

_Max? How?_

Just then I heard her scream. She ran back in.

"Where's Jeb?"

"At the supermarket."

"Mom? Is that really you?"

The triplets asked.

"Yes."

"Max! What the hell happened?" Jeb asked, just walking in.

"How did you know it was me?"

Max responded, crossing her arms and glaring.

_My girlfriend can still give the death glare when she's an eraser! She is amazing._

"Well, I have never created an eraser with long purple and blond hair, and I have never seen any of my erasers wear a dress."

"Ok, now why am I an eraser?"

"A new power I'm guessing. Concentrate and think inov, and you will change back."

There was a flash and then the normal Max was back.

"Everyone! Try to do this as well, just to see who can do it and who can't."

"Mom? What does 'Concentrate' mean?"

"It means focus."

Just then all the kids turned into erasers, including Ember. My jaw dropped. I hadn't even tried yet.

_Well, I might as well._

_Inov._

Everyone gasped when they saw me.

"What?"

"Daddy! You look just like me!" Fire exclaimed.

"I do?!" I practically shouted, feeling my face.

_I do, I look just like Fire. Exept for the fact that I have fire burning off of my head like a freaking candle! _I looked at my hands. My fingers had little blue flames dancing off of them. Wow! I tested this. I created a fire ball and threw it from my hand to my hand.

I glanced at Max. She smiled at me._ Max just SMILED at me. Now this I could get used to._ I spread my wings. They were on fire too, funny it didn't hurt. _Inov._ I looked down, thank god I was me again!

"I bought you a house. It has security cameras, automatic lights, a pool and enough rooms for all of you too have 1. It will take about 2 hours to drive there from here. I also renewed your credit card." Jeb said breaking everyone's silence.

" So that basically means 30 minutes flying-time. Pack your stuff! We're going to the new house!"

Max called, and everyone scurried to their rooms. I walked up to her.

"You look beautiful."

I told her brushing a strand of purple hair that was covering her eyes.

"No, I look like one of the Sugar Girls."

"You are so stubborn."

"Again, I am not stubborn, I am right."

I leaned down and kissed her softly, then walked up to my room.

_God, I am crazy about her._

**_Yes you are Fang. But you know what you have to do._**

_God, is this how Max feels?_

**_Your task is simple. All you need to do is make her leave the triplets with Jeb so he can train them. How hard is that? She will do anything you tell her to._**

_Nope, and when she does rarely listen to me, she says 'No'._

**_Just do it. Ember is already trained. Just leave them to be trained for two months._**

_Fine._

_Man I hate this. How does Max deal with it?_

I had all my stuff in back pack. I checked my blog really quick. Nothing too bad. Then I walked down to the living room.

"Max?"

'Yeah?"

"I've been thinking. We should get Jeb to train the triplets for a few months."

Max groaned.

"Not you too! The Voice, Angel, Dylan, and Jeb himself have asked me repeatedly!"

"Max, it's the right thing to do. Besides, they're my kids too."

" Fine! Just fine!"

"Finally!"

Jeb said happily, I didn't even realize he was standing in the doorway.

I crossed my arms. I knew I was disappearing because I was getting that tingly feeling.

"Fang! Get your *** back here!"

I stayed still.

" We need to head over to the other house quickly, Then I will make an announcement." Jeb said.

"I will go and tell the triplets so that they know they will be staying with you." Max said walking into the triplets room.

Just then Pink walked in.

_She has gained some weight! She looks like Max when Max was preg- oh-no. Is she? Could Iggy have? No! I am just overreacting._

**45 MINUTES LATER**

We were all at the new house. The pool had a 7 meter deep end and a baby pool, and a hot tub. Giant electric fences surrounded the house grounds, adding to the bullet proof door, shatter proof windows, and fire proof walls, ceilings, and floors. And if that wasn't safe enough, there were 25 square acres of rainforest surrounding the fences. The our backyard, actually, I should say our meadow had about 6 giant trees, and was covered in pretty white, purple, pink, and blue flowers. The fridge was full, and we had silver wear, pots, pans, cups, and napkins. Basically, we were fully loaded.

"Ok. Jeb, you wouldn't buy us a house like this without "Contitions". What are the conditions?"

Max asked immediately.

"Max, I could tell you that there weren't any conditions, but you wouldn't believe me. So the condition is: You all must go to school, the good thing about that is that there is a giant school close by, you would have to fly for about 15 minutes."

"Well I have a condition as well. If we have to go to school, we don't have to hide our wings. Or tails." Max argued, glancing at Pink when she said ' or tails' .

"Of course you don't have to hid your… additions."

We all gaped at him.

"Are you serious? We don't have to hide our tails or wings? Really?" Ash asked, his eyes widening.

"Nope. You can let it all out. But here is the other condition. You are all adopted brothers and sisters. So no lovey-dovey stuff at school. Ok, you start tomorrow, on Monday. You will be in various grades. Good news, there are no uniforms."

Nudge and Ash started jumping up and down. Iggy, Gazzy, Devil, Dylan, and Storm exchanged hi-fives. Pink, Angel, and Rain jumped up squealing. Max and I exchanged an amused glance.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Storm, Night and Fire called behind Jeb.

"Bye! Have fun!" I called after them.

Please Favourite and Review!


	14. Chapter 14:The Return

Chapter 14

14 years Later. (Wow… I have no ideas…)

Fire POV

Daddy will be proud. I wonder what Hope is doing?

Hope walked in, her orange hair with blond streaks was swishing behind her, Her blue eyes shone. When Brigid adopted me she didn't realize that Hope was under my shirt, but she let her stay. Then I noticed the new piercings in her ear, she had 3 peircings in her ear now, all of which had a little wing shaped earing in them.

She walked over and hugged me.

"Hi babe! Whats up?"

"I just missed you is all… Do you ever wonder who our parents are?"

"Yeah, what Brigid told us about us being adopted isn't very believable, not many kids in orphanages are like us."

I replied, moving over to the couch in the penthouse that we lived in. She followed me and curled up next to me, it felt nice.

" I can't believe that they are gonna go through with the By-Half plan, and make you leader on the planet! That would make me queen, and our kids the next leaders. I wonder if that stupid Maximum Ride will mess it up."

"Her and that stupid flock just think they're the greatest. You know I heard that her Twins used to be Triplets and one of them got kidnapped! How stupid is that!"

I snorted. "Yeah."

"You know what else? Apparently she has been trying to break into our building to stop us, and she thinks your name is Josh! And mine is Ivy! What kind of lame loser she is!"

I picked up the remote, in time to hear the alarms go off, meaning that some one was breaking in. We both jumped up and ran into the security camera room. I say The flock running down the hall towards our room.

"Fly."

We both ripped our jackets off and jumped out the window, my fire colored wings almost glowing in the sunlight, and Hope's cheetah spotted wings reflecting the light. We flew for a while, until I couldn't see the Itex block we were in.

Man! That group is annoying. We really should get a grip on them. Dr. Chu was right, but killing them is a little too much.

"God they're annoying! Butting into other people's business!"

Hope exclaimed.

"I agree, but where do we go now?"

"I dunno, maybe we could just sleep in the forest and check up on the house tomorrow."

"Good idea."

I responded, pulling in my wings and dropping about 50 feet, pulling out my wings when I was about 12 feet from the ground.

I LOVE doing that!

I felt the wind blow over my longish hair. I assumed Hope was following me, and we walked into the forest, found a big tree and I pulled 4 candy bars out of my pocket. I tossed 2 of them to Hope who was on a branch about 2 feet away from me.

"Fire, I love you."

"I love you to Hope."

I took a bite out of my first candy bar. We both sat in silence for about an hour, watching the birds fly by and the squirrels run up trees, and listening to the leaves rustle.

I wish I could do this more often.

I felt Hope crawl onto my branch, and sit on my lap. She leaned up and kissed me, and I pushed her hair away from her face. We were kissing for a long time. I stopped when I heard a stick snap and voices, Hope heard it too.

"Who is that?"

She whispered.

"I don't know, but you stay here, I'll check it out."

I jumped off the tree silently, and shot out my wings. I landed and ran behind trees. Just in case they were mind readers I blocked my thoughts. I got closer to the voices and saw the flock sitting in a circle and starting a camp fire.

"Guys, some ones here."

The one called Iggy said. I automatically summoned fire and burnt all the surrounding trees. Then I ran using my super speed back to the tree. When I got there I jumped up and hovered Hope automatically jumped and flew beside me. We took off. We flew in the setting sun. When I looked behind us I saw the Flock following us.

"We've got company. Faster."

We both flew as fast as we could, and when I looked back only the twins and Max were keeping up.

****!

I flew back wards just as fast and conjured up a few fire balls and threw them. I hit Storm, who proceeded to fall.

"I will get you Josh!"

"It's not Josh, its Fire! Get it right!"

I called back. I didn't turn back, just kept flying, hearing Hope fly beside me. We exchanged a glance. Once we got back to head quarters Brigid was waiting for me.

"What happened? I came to your house to deliver a present, but nobody was there!"

"Sorry, the flock showed up."

I saw Brigid visibly pale.

"What did you say about a surprise?"

I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes, I will go get it"

She replied, hurrying off. When she came back there was a kitten in her arms. It had brown fur and white streaks, that looked like lightning 's wings were big enough to fly with, they were black with the familiar lightning bolt design.

"This is a cat I got for you two in the science labs. It can fight, can talk, and can run as fast as you can fly."

"I can talk for myself!"

It said in a small and babyish voice. I saw Hope's eyes widen, but I kept a straight face.

"What's your name?"

I asked taking it from Brigid. She walked out, after saying bye.

"I don't know. Isn't that your job?"

Hope and I exchanged a look.

This kitten is soft…

"Okay, are you a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Hope gestured to its paws.

My god those claws are long! Then I looked closer at her mouth. It had long teeth that looked very scary, besides the fact that they looked like knives.

"The scientists told me that they had to give me claws that were 3 times longer, but I can still extend them. I can extend my teeth too!"

She showed us and Hope gasped, this no longer looked like an adorable kitten, it looked like knives with a body. She brought everything back in.

"How about Claws?"

Hope asked.

"I love it! It sounds so cool! And you could call me Claw for short!"

I handed Claws to Hope.

"Come on, we need to come up with a plan to capture Maximum ride and her flock."

I had full access to all the machinery that was at this faculty, including the Fly-Boys. We went into the board room. We sat down and started planning. Claws sat in my lap and took a nap. We had a full plan by the end of the hour. We got to work, sent the plan to so that Gozen could get to work immediately. About 3 days later word got to me that the flock had been captured, so I got them arranged in my office with about sixty flyboys with machine and I were in chairs that were so big you couldn't tell who was sitting there.

"So why are we here big chair people?"

I gave Hope the signal to block her mind. I did the same. I turned around and heard everyone in the flock gasp, Hope turned around to.

"You are here because the by-half plan must commence, and you are getting in the way. I am the new leader of Itex, so I will deal with everything."

I stood up, giving Claws the signal to extend. They all gasped. I looked at them, and noticed Iggy staring at Hope, who was smiling and nodding at me, and Fang, Max,the twins, and Dylan were staring at me with strange looks on their faces. I walked up to a graph on the wall.

"You see, adults are polluting the planet, I have gone the extra mile to create a machine that makes toxins into oxygen, and replace all bad machines with new ones that are solar powered."They were still staring as I walked back to my chair and sat down, and Claws automatically sat on my lap.

"What did they do to you Fire and Hope?"

Max asked.

"Nothing, adopted me, Brigid raised me, taught me to fight, and made me leader. She took care of Hope, taught her how to fight, and so forth."

"We lost you 14 years ago when Brigid kidnapped you and Hope from us. You were triplets with Night and Storm."

"Why would you say such foolishness? I was adopted, and so was Hope. I could have you killed, but I am much more forgiving than my father, !"

Just then Dr. Chu came in, in his wheel chair.

"Fire, what are these imbeciles doing in the building?"

"I was just capturing them so they will not get in the way of the by-half plan. But I must ask you some thing."

I said, in a respectful bow.

"Please ask my son."

I heard Fang growl when he said my son.

"Max seems to think that Hope and I are missing members of the flock, please inform them."

"Well, Fire, she is telling the truth."

"What?!"

Hope and I both exclaimed, staring at him.

"Hope is Iggy's missing child, and you, Fire, are Max's."

I stared at him my jaw dropped.

"Command: take the prisoners away."

I yelled at the Fly boys. I got up, and punched the wall out of anger. I heard Ash mutter to Nudge about me taking after Fang. I walked over to Claws and picked him up, the grabbed Hope's hand and led her to our penthouse. When we got there I jumped on our bed and groaned with my hands on my head.

"Why are you so upset?"

Hope asked. She walked over and snuggled beside me.

"Because I remember my childhood now, how Brigid kidnapped us, how I cried for days, and how I took care of you as a baby. It's too much to handle…"

I said, I could tell Hope was crying so I held her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

I hate it when Hope cries.

We fell asleep, and woke up when Claws yowled.

"you guys might wanna save the flock, it looks like is trying to kill them."

I jumped up, Hope scrambling beside me. I ran to the window, looking out to see the flock in a cage tied up, and a flyboy preparing to tear Angel's throat. I opened the window and jumped onto the ground, in time to hear say:

"It didn't have to be this way, all you had to do was stay away from Fire, he needs to rule the planet, since you were a failure Max."

I picked up a bar that was on the ground and ran towards the flyboy who was bringing his hand down to kill Angel.


	15. Chapter 15: He Left Me!

Chapter 15

Fire POV

Knocking the flyboy's head off. I signaled for Claws and Hope to untie everyone.

"Why?"

I asked, standing in front of Dr. Chu.

"They were distracting you, if they are killed we can rule the world, and everything will be fixed!"

I shook my head.

"No. You rule the world by yourself, I will go with my family which you KIDNAPPED me from. I thought we were making the world a better place, not destroying it furthor." I said walking over to the flock.

'I'm back guys.'

'I love you Fire.'

'I love you to Night.'

I grabbed Hope's hand.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Max flew over and hugged me, I realized that I was taller than her now.

I followed Max, then Fang flew up.

"Well, looks like you fell in love."

I blushed, and I heard Claws mutter.

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

I asked.

"I agree, she must be sweet. Got any kids?"

He asked, elbowing me. I knew I was red to my hairline now.

"No..I, uh…"

I stuttered. Fang laughed. Laughed. He never laughs.

"Can I fly now?"

Claws asked, Fang looked alarmed for a second.

"Oh, this is Claws, Claws this is Fang, my, uh..?"

"Dad."

Fang finished for me.

Claws jumped off me and spread her little wings.

'You have a cat?' Storm thought to me.

'Yeah, are you allergic?'

'No, he just has a fear of claws.'

Night responded.

'Well your unlucky then, because her NAME is Claws.'

'LOL!'

Night thought.

'What does 'LOL' mean?'

'Laugh out loud.'

She responded.

'What did I miss?'

I suddenly asked.

'Well mom has been ignoring dad and Dylan for a long time, like 14 years maybe?' Storm answered.

'What? Why?'

'Because Dad slept with some other girl, and Mom flipped out, then Dylan made moves.' Night said.

'WHAT?!'

I saw everyone staring at me and I looked at Storm.

"What? Your joking right? Storm?"

"No. He's not."

Night replied for him. Everyone was still staring at us with weird looks on their faces. Everyone but Fang and Max, who I knew they knew what we were talking about.

'Guys, it's our fault.'

Night thought. I could see tears in her eyes. I flew over, and hugged her.

"It's not your fault."

I told her.

"Yes it is! I am tired of this! You finally came back, but Mom still hates Dad! It's all our fault, if we had never been born Mom would have saved the world! It's just like Jeb told us! We're just in the way!"

Storm yelled at me. I saw the flock backing away. Hope's tail was flicking nervously.

"Shut up Storm! We were never in the way! I don't care what Jeb told us! You are hurting Night! I hate that Mom and Dad are fighting and that Dad made such a stupid mistake, but it's happened! So shut up and deal with it!"

I screamed right back at him. Night just kept crying into my chest.

"You don't know anything! You haven't been here to hear them screaming at each other! You only just ******* came here! So don't act like you ******* know everything! You won't be part of the flock because you are unstable! You killed that man! You left me to take care of Night! So you shut the **** up and mind your own ******* business! Your dad is , so go back to him, I don't want you here!"

Storm yelled at me. Night let go.

"Fine."

I said. I felt my heart crack, but I turned to Mom.

"Why don't we set up camp Mom?"

After everyone fell asleep I got up. I was about to take off when Night and Claws walked up.

"Fire, I want to come with you."

Night asked.

"No Night, you need to stay."

She put her foot down, and I knew I couldn't I agreed, placed my note beside the burnt out camp fire. We took off. I didn't look back. I could feel my eyes tear up, but I blinked them away, I had cried too much when I wrote the note. I knew Claws was flying beside me, and Night above me. She reached out and I took her hand. You could barely tell she was there. I took my water bottle out and handed it to her. She drank, and handed it back. Then the realization came to her and she fell. I swooped down and caught her, she had fallen asleep. I swooped back and dropped her back off at camp.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled to her. I ran and took off, Claws still silent and fallowing me.

"It had to be done Fire."

She said to me. I sighed.

"I know…I just wish it could be different."

She patted my shoulder with a soft little paw.

"I'm gonna guess that you planned all this out, minus the fight with your parents and Dr. Chu?"

"Yes, Hope had to go to the flock, my heart is broken, but she had to stay with Iggy."

"And I will also guess that we will be going somewhere that you planned?"

"Yes. We are going to New York."

Man her baby voice is creepy…

Hope POV

I woke up screaming, my dream was unbearable, I dreamed that Fire left me here. I jumped up and screamed.

"Fire!"

He wasn't there.

Noooo!

"Max!" I screamed shaking her.

"Fire is gone!" She jumped up and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I ran over to Storm, who was already standing up.

"What did you do to Fire?! He's missing!"

I screamed shaking him by his collar. Fang yanked me off and I collapsed crying, my heart breaking.

"He left me!"

I cried, the pain unbearable. Storm tried to comfort me but I shoved him off.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

I screamed at him losing it, I jumped up and punched a tree until my knuckles bled. All my anger was gone, instead my heart ached.

"Fire.. You promised you would never leave me.."

I cried. I felt my father, Iggy, come and hug me and I cried into his chest. My knuckles burned, but I didn't care. I heard Max yelling at Storm, but I just wanted to cry.

"When your Mom died my heart broke just like this."

Dad said, I just cried harder.

"He left me Dad! He left me with his child! He knew I was pregnant, but he left me!"

Dad automatically hugged me tighter, and everyone stopped and stared at me, it just made me cry harder.

I loved him… He knew that and still left me!

Interesting plot twist right? Please review and answer these questions:

Who should Iggy get together with?

What should the baby be called?

Who should Max choose: Fang or Dylan?

I will add your opinion to the story.


	16. Chapter 16: Heaven

Chapter 16

Night POV

I knew Fire wasn't going to let me come with him. But how he was gonna leave me was the question. What Storm said was absolutely awful, but he was half right. Fire has been gone for 14 years, and the flock has been growing up, but if what Jeb said was true, we will live for about 300 more years because we grow and develop slowly.

Man, we are gonna be old, but at least we won't slow down our fighting until we are like 234 years old.

"Storm, do you really hate Fire that much?"

Mom asked. I realized that I was just staring into space, not doing anything. So I walked towards Hope, who was crying her eyes out. But then I stepped on something.

A note? Oh yeah, he placed this last night.

"Guys, I found this."

I decided not to tell them what happened, or where Fire was going. I knew that it was not going to end well. I glanced at Angel, and immediately blocked my mind. I opened the note up and started reading.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but and I planned this. I always knew that Fang and Max were my parents, and that Iggy was Hopes only parent left. Hope, I love you, and I always have, and it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do to leave you. You must stay with the flock, where I know you will be safe. Storm, I did not leave because of you, I left because the flock will be in danger if I don't. Mom, calm down and forgive Dad, I know what he did was unforgivable, but think about us, we don't want our parents to split up. Iggy, if you don't take good care of Hope I will kill you. Dad, don't do something that stupid again, I still love you though. The rest of you, take care, and we will definitely meet again."

We what I read, I didn't read the part that was to me. I don't know why, it just felt like I shouldn't tell. He wrote:

Night, you want to come after me, but you need to stay. I think you already know I'm going to New York, and that I left you again. But there is something I must do. I will keep leaving you notes in places where you can find them. Convince the flock to go to New York, and there will be another note where I know you will find it.

Fire.

He left me again, but I know I will find him. I acted mad and crumpled up the note, tore it, and left the pieces on the ground. But inside I was grinning. I missed him very much, I always have. Storm always took all his anger out on me. Ember had broken his heart, she left the flock because she wanted to be with a guy in another country, and he was HUMAN. He didn't have wings. I never fell in love, so my heart was never broken. But Storm would get mad, hit me sometimes. I didn't do anything about it, he was hurting inside, and screaming and hitting others was how he got rid of it. Usually all that was at me.

"Guys, why don't we head to New York?"

I suggested.

"Yes! A big city, with cars, and malls!"

Nudge, Rain, and Angel squealed.

"Sound like fun."

Iggy and Ash said, Ash's tail flicking.

"Sure, I heard they have a bomb museum."

Gazzy said.

Everyone else agreed, and we took off, I was listening to music on my cellphone, using my 'borrowed' headphones. I loved Ke$ha, and her music was cool. I loved Nightcore remixes even more. I know, 'night' core. It's ironic. I just drowned everything else out, and fly-danced to the music. I knew I looked really cute with my headphones that matched my hair, and eyes, and wings.

I can really pull off this emo look.

I knew that I could have boys staring at me, but I didn't want to fall in love, after what happened to Storm.

Poor Storm, his heart was severely broken. I hate Ember for what she did.

We all flew silently, I was grooving while flying when something splashed all over me. I looked up to see Ash, Iggy, and Gasman high 5 ing and laughing. My cloths and hair were soaked and my headphones were thankfully water proof. I pushed them down around my neck.

"Hey!"

I yelled, chasing after them. They scattered, and I caught Gazzy eventually. I turned invisible and snatched all his water balloons, they automatically disappeared with me, I flew behind Iggy and Ash, who were trying to find me and tree the water balloons on them.

"Ack!"

Ash screamed, jumping back. Iggy looked stunned. I laughed at them.

"That's what you get!"

I yelled flying away as fast as I could. I didn't look where I was going and I ran into Fang.

"Sorry."

I muttered looking at my toes. That's when I spotted him, he was standing under a tree, and had a rifle pointed at me. I shrieked and dove, twirling around bullets whizzed past me, but when I got close I saw a bomb in his hand.

Shoot!

I swooped back up, and saw the flock was looking at me strangely.

"What?"

Then I felt unbearable pain in my shoulder and right wing. I fell, and I knew I was losing blood fast. I saw the flock dive towards me, but they weren't fast enough, and I knew it too. My head was pounding, and my shoulder burned. I hit the ground, hard. I felt multiple of my bones break. The whole flock landed beside me.

"Fire..in….New York.. He.. Find… You.." Was all I managed to choke out. The world went black.

I felt my self in a cave. I looked around. There were torches hung on the walls. I yelled for the flock, but nobody came. I felt tears drip out of my eyes in the never ending tunnel. Finally, I came to an opening. I looked around. There were two forests, one that was dark, and had thorns in it, and one that had rose bushes, and pretty flowers all around it. I started towards the light forest, it felt like it was pulling me, I couldn't do anything, just walk in amazement. Suddenly a familiar figure stepped out of the light forest.

Pink?

Review and Favorite if you want more! Don't forget to answer the questions from the end of last chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Night?

Chapter 17

Night POV

My feet finally stopped moving, and the reality came to me. I can go to the real world, or heaven. My brain said real world, but my body was saying heaven.

Fire.. Mom.. Dad.. Hope.. Iggy.. Gazzy.. Devil.. Angel.. Nudge.. Ash.. Rain.. Dylan.. Claws.. I thought, seeing a I turn of each in my mind.I CANT LEAVE! I forced my feet to move, I walked at first, then ran. I felt scratches on my face, when I pushed through the thorns, but I thought about how Fire needed me.

Notice how I didn't think about Storm?

I woke up, screaming. I had seen horrible things, but that was the WORST dream I had ever had in my life. I looked down. I had a few cuts and bruises, and bumps. I looked at my shoulder, it was stained red, and I could feel the infection. I tried to move it but pain stuck through me, and I screamed _again._ I saw Mom and Dad rush up to me.

"My shoulder is infected. I can smell the infection. Mom, what happened? How long was I out?"

"Night, how do you feel?You were passed out for about 2 days, then you started running in your sleep, and screaming."

I glanced down. Mom had a wedding ring, and so did Dad. My eyes widened. Dad smirked, and came up and hugged me, kissing my forehead, I hugged him back, but the pain in my shoulder increased, and I whimpered. Suddenly I jumped up, remembering Hope, who was pregnant.

"Hope? Where's Hope?"

I said panicking. Mom came up to me and patted my back.

"It's okay, they're at a camp about twenty seconds away from here."

I calmed a bit. I extended my wings, wincing when I saw the blood crusted feathers. I tried to flap, but it didn't work, all the blood crested feathers fell out. I gasped when I saw the wound. It looked awful, with puss oozing out of it, and I had just lost a 12th of my feathers. I felt dizzy, and I stumbled on my own feet.

"I.. Didn't I have bone breaks?"

I asked after screaming for a few minutes.

"Those all healed before you woke back up, honey, we tried to move you to a hospital, but we are about twenty miles from one. We decided to wait until you woke up to go."

I realized Dad had been a lot quieter these days. Mom got up, and walked into the woods. I stood up and tried to follow her, but my father grabbed my hand. I turned around, and he smiled at me, and shook his head.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman."

He said, love in his eyes. I smiled back. Mom came back, the flock following her, tails were swishing, and everyone was looking at me, concerned. I looked at my feet, I felt embarrassed.

"Guys, we have to go to the hospital. It's worse than we expected."

Mom said immediately.

"Let me feel"

Iggy said. I took my shirt off, thankfully I was wearing my undershirt. He felt the wound on my shoulder, and I cried out. The pain was unbearable, even just by Iggy brushing against it. Mom came up behind me and held my hand. I still wanted to zip my wings back in, but when he felt my shoulder it wasn't so bad. I still winced, but Mom squeezed my hand.

"It's infected, no type I have ever seen. It's worse than I thought it could be. We need to head over."

Iggy said. Everyone's faces hardened.

"Which way?"

I asked. Dad pointed east. I took off using my super speed, and ignored the gut wrenching pain in my shoulder. Sorry I called over my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a bar whiz past my ear. I looked back.

No!

I just kept running, away from the erasers. The erasers with the flock's CLOTHES ON. I should have known Dad would never compliment me like that… I kept running, until the hospital came into view, I ran around it, then a giant group of erasers landed around me, in a circle.

My wing, I can't fly, I can't fight because of my shoulder, dam you whoever shot me!

I just crouched, and summoned up my strength, then I felt the darkness jump in. My hands had black whisps of smoke curling off of them. I could feel myself gently rise. I raised my fists, and 2 giant smoke fist appeared before me, I smashed them onto the ground, it opened up, and the earth quaked. The erasers were strewn all over the place. I snapped my fingers and the ground closed up. I concentrated, and a portal rose before me.

New York.

I thought, and entered the portal, I came out in Central Park, in the forest. I was still floating, and my energy was still high, I could break anything, summon anything, do almost anything. I try to never use this power, but I was hyped, and ready to take on anything.

Where should I go first? I want to find Fire, but the flock needs help. I wonder where they are…

I made my self invisible, and floated out of the forest. I felt the black magic curl and twist around my arms. I looked around, but nobody looked familiar. The darkness was trying to take over my mind, but I could fight it off. It fed off of anger, but I made myself calm. I continued floating around the city, but once the sun set I found an alleyway and settled down for the night.

I woke up the next morning, my wing screaming with pain.

Maybe I can use darkness to heal my wing.

I tried, and my wing and shoulder were as good as new right after.

This feels great!

I summoned my powers, floated, and turned invisible. I floated out of the alleyway, and down 28th street. I looked all over the place, but no sign of Fire, or the flock.

Where are you? Mom? Dad?

I thought, the distress getting to me. I stopped and got my head together, the darkness already trying to break in. I pushed it away as usual. I finally came across an alley, and landed. I reappeared, and walked through and out onto another street. I walked into a restaurant and turned invisible again. I walked into the kitchen, and looked at all the different dishes, and I finally decided on two inchalada plates, four large nachos, and a whole cheesecake as a dessert. It took the food, and ate out back. Just as I got up after I finished, two guys who smelled like cigarettes and ancho walked up to me.

"Hey, pretty lady? Come over here. I know you want some."

The brunette one stuttered,his words slurring. His chocolate brown eyes flashing. The black haired one with black eyes stumbled towards me, and reached for my chest. I just spread my wings.

"I'm here to take you away."

I growled, the darkness making smoke come out of my hands. The guys looked terrified, and stumbled away. I brought my wings back in and turned to walk out of the alley when a voice called out from behind me.

"Hey! You! Come back here! Aren't you Zayn Jackson?!"

I whirled around, and saw a cameraman yelling at a guy who was walking away from him, fast.

This is interesting.

I used my powers to float again, and turned invisible. I floated faster and followed the guy who was running away from a line of reporters. He ran all the way to Central Park, and into the forest. I kept watch and kept following him. All the reporters had given up. He came out onto a clearing, looked around, and took the jacket off.

Oh my god.. He is HOT!

Under that jacked was the hottest guy I have ever seen. He had hair so blond it was almost white, and the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. I remained invisible, and kept floating. He turned around, and called out 'I'm back!'. I saw two other Just-As-Hot guys emerge. I looked closer.

'Fire?'

'Night?'

I turned visible again and dropped down, and ran to Fire. I hugged him, and the other two just stood there with their jaws open.

'Who's the hot blue one?'

Was the first thing I thought to him.

'Why? Do you have a crush on him?'

'Yeah! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't.'

"Dude? Who's the hot dark hair chick?"

The other guy asked his arms crossed. He had jet black hair like mine, but he had black eyes, I have blue eyes. I glanced at the hot guy. He was staring at me.

'That's Zayn, and the other one is Caleb.'

Fire thought to me.

"This is Night, my sister. The girl I talked about."

Fire told them. I let go of Fire, and stood with my black wings slightly extended so they would stop the wind from blowing on me. I looked at them, they stared at me.

"Are you a star, Zayn?"

"Yeah, a super star, I sing."

I looked at Fire and Caleb.

"Are you guys stars too?"

"Yes, I sing as well, and Caleb hosts a tv show."

"And you've managed to keep your wings a secret this whole time?"

They all nodded. I sighed.

"You guys want dinner? I found a really good Mexican place!"

I said trying to lighten the mood. They all looked a little happier. They all jumped up spread their wings, and looked at me. Caleb had grey, brown and black wings. I brought up my darkness powers and floated up with them. I still didn't trust my wing, so I guess I will just use my darkness. I yawned as I rose into the air. The guys gasped, this time Fire gasped too.

"What's wrong? I can control darkness! Why are you staring at me?!"

Zayn handed me a pocket mirror. When I saw that I now had giant fangs. I dropped the mirror, but used my powers to get it to float back to Zayn. I dropped down to the ground, let the darkness go, and felt in my mouth.

I still have those giant fangs. Could this be a side effect of me healing myself with darkness?

I outwardly shrugged, and acted like I didn't care. I summoned the darkness again, and we were on our way.

'Night? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you…'

'It's okay, I just got shot, went to heaven, chose to come back to life, tried to heal the wound with dark magic, now I look like this. No prob.'

'When did you have the power of dark magic?'

'Since we were born. I just never used it except for at Jebs and now.'

'Oh, okay.'

Then I felt Zayn and Caleb fly up beside me. They gave each other looks, when neither of them left. They both just flanked me.

'Watch out, looks like you've got TWO guys hitting on you.'

'Well maybe I am only interested in one of them.'

I looked down, trying to forget this awkward situation, when I saw them. I saw Iggy's head first, then I stopped and followed him with my eyes. He broke into an alley, where Mom was being tackled by an eraser. I dived down and used my powers to kill it. It fell on top of her. The flock looked stunned, but I just turned and floated back to the group we had. When I got there I just turned and led them to the Mexican restaurant. When we got there there was a crowd of reporters following us in, but we just sat down, and ordered our meal. The guys were showing off, flashing smiles, and letting the camera get their best sides. I covered my face with my black hair, and tried to get them to ignore me, but of course it didn't work. Tons of cameras were in my face, and I was ignoring all the people who were asking questions. Eventually they realized I wasn't budging, so they went and asked Fire everything, and get this! He told them EVERYTHING! That I was his 'twin' sister. And how I was 18 just like him. Zayn is 19 and Caleb is 18, so basically, Zayn is the leader. Once the reporters were done, we discussed what to do next.

"We should go to Hollywood, that could be somewhere we could try."

Caleb decided.

"What? Are you trying to find something?"

I asked.

"Yeah, Maximum Ride. I have some unfinished business with her."

"What did she do to you?"

I asked, some anger building up.

"That b**** killed my brother, Ari."

I got up summoned my powers and picked threw him against the far wall using my giant smoke fist.

"YOU DO NOT CALL MY MOTHER A *****! I should kill you, but I have more sanity, and I am not a cold blooded killer."

I growled the last part. Then I dropped him, he fell on the floor, panting. I sat back down.

"We're going to Hollywood, right?"

I asked, Fire and Zayn nodded. Zayn was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, and he had starved for two weeks. Fire was shocked that I did that.

'Why did you do that?!'

He mind shouted at me.

'Nobody calls my mother a *****! And wasn't Ari Moms little brother?'

'Yes. He was. Now what are we gonna do about Zayn, he is pretty much deeply in love with you.'

'He is? Well once I get to know him I could fall in love.'

'I forgot to ask, when I was gone, how did Storm treat you?'

I felt myself wince. I glanced at my feet.

'Fine.'

I replied.

"Caleb, I'm sorry. It's just when-"

I was interrupted by the doors of the restraunt opening, and the flock walking in. I heard Caleb snarl, and try to sneak up on them, but Mom was better than that. She met his face with her fist, and the flock got into fighting positions. I felt the darkness in me rise. Just as Caleb was rising to use his powers I used the giant hand to separate him from the flock. I stood up, still controlling the hand, I could feel myself floating. The flock gasped. Then Storm created a similar hand, mine was made of black smoke, his was made of light. He smacked my hand away from the flock, and started growling.

"Traitor! I knew it!"

I felt Fire and Zayn come up behind me. Zayn put his hand on my shoulder. Then Storm tried to shoot us with lightning bolts. I just simply created a force field. I used my other hand to create a hidden portal.

Hollywood

I shoved the three guys through. And I turned back to the flock.

"We thought you died! How did you get here?"

Angel said.

"I am not a traitor Storm. Angel, I never died, and I created a portal. We are heading to Hollywood. Have fun in New York!"

I called the last part as the portal closed around me. I dropped out of the portal, only to see a fist come towards my face. My fast reflexes caught the fist before it could touch me.

"What was that?!"

I yelled at the red faced Caleb.

"That was me teaching you a lesson, you idiot! I had a chance to get even!"

He punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over, my mind crowded with anger, and I summoned the darkness. I used my powers to clutch his stomach, and he fell over screaming, I growled and let go.

"Why would you hit me after we just met?!"

I yelled at him. Then Zayn came up behind me and grabbed my arms. I looked around.

Where is Fire?

hey hey hey! I try to post regularly, so favorite and review, The questions to review-answer are:

Who should end up with Night?

Should Fire and Hope get back together?

What will the baby be called?

So far no answers have been posted, so I came up with answers myself. Ok, so I am having electronic troubles, so no new chapters will be posted until around the 27th, when my new computer charger gets here, I will continue.

Veencan


End file.
